An Endless Summer
by whenbluemetgray
Summary: Katniss Everdeen's life was turned upside down 5 years ago. She still has responsibilities and problems to worry about. But she's determined to make this summer the best yet. To forget her worries, let loose and just have fun. With the help of her best friends and maybe a few special boys, Katniss will make this summer special. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Mmmmk. So this is my first non-oneshot Hunger Games story! My other stories I've written before haven't been exactly... Good. At least that's my opinion! So I really hope you like this story! I thought it was a really summery, fun, story idea. This is the first chapter though, and I kinda just wanted to introduce Katniss and her situation and get the plot train rolling out of the station... Yeah... Ok so onward with the story! **

**Katniss' POV: **

BOOM! I could practically smell and see the smoke coming from the mine, all the way across town. I knew this was bad news. I grabbed Prim's small hand and joined mother in the street as we ran to the site of the mine. BAM BAM! More explosions went off while running through the town center, fearing the worst. BOOM! As we turned the corner at a flower shop, the mine came into view. We ran up to the edge of the rope holding us and the rest of the town back. My eyes searched the crowd for Gale. One by one, men dressed in gray came up through the mine entrance, lucky to be alive. But my father was not one of them. I screamed and I cried, begging to be let in to the mine. I needed my father here, I needed him to survive. Everyone started leaving in tears that their loved ones were safe. Except for me. My father was dead. Forever. I sobbed more than ever and crumpled to the ground in a heap of sadness.

I shot straight up in my bed, sweating and shaking. I had this nightmare frequently within the past 5 years. And it never failed to frighten me. My father had died years ago in that accident, and I remember it like yesterday. I couldn't dwell on the nightmare any longer, though. For today was the first day of the last week of school. My year had been decent so far, I have great friends, ok teachers, good grades, and I'm on the dance team at school. My best friends have always been there for me, Madge, Annie, Glimmer, and Clove. From my crayons being stolen in kindergarten, to my father passing away, my friends have been there with my through everything. I stumble out of bed and take a quick shower. Once I get out, I settle on wearing a blue floral tank top with white shorts and black flip flops. To say it was hot here in Montgomery, Alabama was an understatement. Today it was supposed to be 102. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen to find my little sister, Primrose, getting herself and her mangled cat, Buttercup, breakfast. I frown at the scene. My mother should be the one making her breakfast, not herself. She's only 12 years old. She needs her mother. My mother has been out of our lives since my father died 5 years ago. I've been taking care of Prim, providing for my family. I grab myself some toast off the plate she has set out on the counter.

"Goodmorning, little duck." I greet her.

"Morning Katniss! Isn't beautiful today?!"

"It sure is!" Honestly, I hadn't even noticed the weather outside. I glanced out the window and it truly was beautiful out. A prefect day, even. If you can ignore the sweltering heat, it's otherwise ideal.

"You look nice today Prim." I said, pointing out her pink dress that she paired with white flip flops.

"You do too, Katniss!"

I laughed at her remark and hugged her goodbye.

"Have a good day at school, little duck. I'll see you later." I told Prim.

"I will! You too!" Prim called after me as I walked out the front door. I walked down the sidewalk and down to Madge's house, where our friends all wait for me each morning. I knock on her door and wait for an answer.

"Hey Kat!" Madge greets me and opens the door wider for me to come in.

"So are you excited for this summer?!" Annie asked me excitedly.

"Of course I am! I can't wait!" I answered her.

This summer we were all going on vacation for a month in... New Jersey! I honestly was really excited to get away from the worries at home. Plus, the weather is somewhat cooler there. We chatted a bit about our summer plans until we decided we should get to school. Once we arrived, we walked through the hall and up a few flights of stairs to get to our lockers. And that's when I spotted him. The boy with the bread. Back when my father died, our family was struggling. I was very young, yet I had to care for my family. We had no food for weeks so I was forced to go find some. I was rummaging through trash cans behind the Mellark Bakery, where I sold the owner, Mr. Mellark, squirrels frequently. I heard the back door open and the devil woman walk out.

"Get out of here you disgusting Seam scum!" she screamed at me.

I didn't know what to say so I just turned around ready to leave when I saw her son's head peak around the doorway. He threw me two loafs of burned bread before locking eyes with me. I had no idea what to say. I quickly ran off with the bread as he returned to his home. I hadn't failed to notice the big red mark on his cheek, that looked pretty recent. With the hope of that bread and dandelions I found outside of school, me and my family survived. All thanks to Peeta Mellark.

**Ok! That's chapter one for you! I just thought that was a good part to stop the chapter. I really hope you liked it! I worked hard on it! And I know I have REALLY long authors notes, I can't help it! I also noticed I use way too many commas in all of my stories I've written, it's just a bad habit. I can't seem to stop a sentence without adding commas and details because it just wouldn't flow if I started a new sentence. And I'm rambling again. So R&R! I would LOVE to hear what you guys think and stuff c: have a lovely day guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Katniss's POV**

As the group of boys neared us, Annie skips over to one of them.

"Finnie!" she screeches and gives him a hug.

"Hey Annie." Finnick responded.

Finnick and Annie have been dating for about 11 months or so, now. I would like to tell myself that I'm not jealous of them, but I can't help it. Every girl wants her fairytale relationship. Every girl wants her prince charming to come riding up on his stallion, swoop you off your feet after serenading you with a song he wrote, and ride off into the sunset together. This has already happened for Annie, and I truly am happy for her. I don't know if I'll ever be able to love someone after what happened to mu parents, but I do have a crush on someone. I just can't help it. And speaking of prince charming, here he comes now.

**Peeta's POV: **

As soon as we reach the group of girls, I go over to talk to Katniss. I've been in love with her ever since I was 5 years old. On the first day of kindergarten my father pointed out the girl with her hair in two braids down her back, wearing a plaid dress. My father told me he was in love with her mother until she ran off to be with a miner. And ever since that day, I've been in love with Katniss. I highly doubt she returns the feelings, but being able to just be friends is fine with me as long as I get to spend time with her.

"Hey, Katniss." I say as I walk up to her.

To you, this seems like an everyday conversation between two people. But I was thinking of asking Katniss a question. Not to be my girlfriend! It's a bit too soon for that considering we're only friends. But I want to ask her to come over today to study, or something. And I was nervous as hell.

"Oh hi Peeta."

"So, what are you doing today?"

I wasn't going to ask her on a date or anything, but doing homework together would be reasonable.

"Ummm... Like after school?" she asked warily.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Well, what have I got to lose. It's worth a shot.

"Uhhh, ummm, yeah. I was kinda wondering if you might want to maybe come over to my house and, uhh, study?"

No answer. This isn't good. She's going to say no. I can't handle being turned down. I'm going to look like a complete idiot for even asking. Ugh, I'm so stupid. Why would she say yes to me! Ok Peeta. Stop it. You're driving yourself crazy with all of this. In the midst of the war going on in my head, I glance at Katniss and see her biting her lip, most likely contemplating my question.

"Ok. I guess I can come over today." she finally answers.

Yes! Yes! She said yes! This is going to be great.

"Okay, umm do you know where my house is? Because if not I can always show you or we can walk together or I can-"

"Peeta, don't worry. I know where your house is." she assures me.

"Alright. Ummm. Would you like to walk home with me?" It would be great to spend a little extra time with

her.

"Oh uhh ok. That's good. Umm I guess I'll meet you at my locker at the end of 9th period. Is that ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah that's good. That's, uhhh, yeah. That'll be fine." Wow. I sounded like an idiot. I couldn't even form coherent sentences!

"Ok Peeta. I'll see you then. Bye." she smiled and waved at me as she walked down the hall.

And with that the bell rang signaling we had to get to homeroom.

** Madge's POV: **

I noticed Peeta walk up to Katniss and started talking with her. That boy has it bad. You can tell he has the biggest crush on Katniss. I'm pretty sure she likes him too, although if she does, she hides it pretty well. While I'm busy watching them someone taps my shoulder. It's Glimmer.

"Oh hey, Glim! What's up?" I asked her.

"Well, I see Gale over there staring at you. You should go talk to him!"

I looked over to see Gale's eyes darting from me to the poster hung up on the wall behind him. I guess I could go talk to him. Be nice to him. I walk over to Gale and tap his shoulder.

"Hi Gale. How are you today?" I asked him.

"What? Oh umm, uhh, hi uh Madge. Umm I- I'm good." He stumbled trough his words.

"Are you ok, Gale? You seem kind of... nervous." I wasn't intentionally trying to embarrass him, but come on, it's pretty funny. And sort of cute.

"Me? Nervous? Haha no. I-I umm I'm all good and totally not nervous or anything... like that." As he said this, his eyes quickly flickered to his shoes that suddenly looked very interesting.

"Anyways, I wanted to know if you would like to, I don't know, do something after school?" If he liked me, the least I could do is ask him to hang out.

"Uhhhh. Yeah. I, umm that's good! Yeah I'll do something with you."

"Ok. We'll talk about it more at lunch. I'll see you then, Gale!" I called out to him while walking away leaving him standing there, his mouth slightly ajar. I think I've done my job.

**Ok! That's chapter 2! I know it's short, but I felt like it should stop there. And I don't think it was a really good chapter, I just kinda needed to get the ball rolling. Are any of you watching the Olympics?! I am! My favorite Olympians are Michael Phelps, Ryan Lochte, Tom Daley, Rebecca Soni, Missy Franklin, Nathan Adrian, and of course all of the random hot shirtless people. At the end of this years Olympics, I bet I'll cry because Michael Phelps said he will not compete in the next Olympics D= he's my inspiration and my favorite Olympian ever. In my opinion, he's the best swimmer, like ever. Just sayin'. Ok I've rambled on long enough! Please review! I love to here what you have to say on the story! And tell me who your favorite Olympians are too! =D thank y'all for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**I'm sorry that this took a while to update! I honestly don't have an excuse unless you count browsing tumblr and reading fanfictions busy. I'm probably the biggest procrastinator you'll ever meet. In the last chapter, I kinda felt like I made Madge and Katniss (somewhat) come on a little too strong and confident talking to Gale and Peeta. But I don't want to fix it because I think I can work with it! **

**Anyways, onward with chapter troi! (that's French for three c:) **

**Gale's POV: **

I stood in the middle of the hallway, with my mouth wide open, staring at the corner that Madge just rounded. I have a date with Madge. Well, technically we're discussing hanging out after school, during lunch. But I'll take whatever I can get. My heart won't stop racing and I can't seem to form actual words. As I try to get myself to turn and walk to class, someone puts their hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Galeypoo!"

Oh no. Not her again. "Uhhhh, hi Madison."

This girl has been obsessed with me since second grade. I know I'm attractive and all, but she is definitely creepy. She practically stalks me, following me around school, even watching me walk home. Everyone at our school thinks of Madison as the school slut, because she just uses guys to get in their pants. And or course, I'm her current target.

She placed her hand on mu shoulder and says with a small, devilish smile, "So, how's your day going so far?"

I couldn't help but notice that her hand started moving, lower and lower onto my body until it stopped on my leg. She gave my thigh a slight squeeze and looked up into my eyes.

I squirmed at her touch.

"Are you free tonight? I'd love to," she paused momentarily as her hand moved up a tiny bit, right next to my crotch. Ok, this was a little to close for comfort, ",you know, get to know you better. What's you say, Gale? My place at 3:30, today?" She finished and placed her other hand on my chest.

This was really making me uncomfortable, so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Uhhhh... I have to go... my teacher is calling me. I'm quite too busy after school to do anything, and the rest of the week. And most likely the rest of my life." I wriggled out of her grip and ran down the hall to class as fast as I could. God, I hate that girl.

*fastforward to lunch*

**Finnick's POV: **

My morning classes were absolute hell, as usual. Tomorrow we had to take some of our finals, and let me tell you, I was not looking forward to it. As soon as our 5th period teacher let us out, I hurried over to Annie's locker so we could head to lunch together. But instead of finding Annie at her locker, I found Glimmer.

"Hey, Finnick!" she said to me cheerfully and walked closer to me.

I knew what was coming. She was going to try to talk me into leaving Annie. Like that would ever happen.

"No thanks, Glimmer. I think I'm good with my daily serving of whore today. Too much extra could cause health issues." I replied to her as I turned around and tried to walk away. But no. Glimmer just wasn't having it today. She turned me around and kissed me! Or at least tried to. I didn't let her lips touch me before I ducked out of her reach and quickly lost myself in the sea of students.

Once I finally found myself at our usual table, Marvel came and sat down next to me, looking rather nervous. He turned to me and opened his mouth, as if to say something, but decides against it and shuts his mouth.

"Marvel? You ok there?" He was defidently acting strange.

He hesitantly looked at me, a bit of fear in his eyes. "Yeah. I'm just, a little, nervous. For finals." He turned to his lunch awkwardly and started to "casually" look around the room. Marvel was the worst liar ever. I could clearly see straight through them.

"C'mon, Marvel. I know you're lying to me. Just tell me, you can trust me." I wanted Marvel to know he could tell me anything, and I'll respect whatever he has to say.

"It's girl problems," he finally spoke up.

Oh no. I should've seen this coming. And I'm pretty sure I know who this problem is about.

"Is it Glimmer?" I asked Marvel.

"Yeah. She's just, my dream girl. Everyday I just wish I could be with her. But I can't! I'm too scared to talk to her! I get so awkward and stumble over my words whenever I get the chance to talk to her." he sighed and looked down.

"It's ok, Marvel. I was the same way with Annie when I first met her. You just have to suck it up and power through the conversation. I know you'll be happy with the outcome once you talk." I replied to him.

"Could you be my wingman? Please? Finnick, this girl is driving me crazy. I honestly need your help. You have girls dropping left and right because of you. How do you do it?!" he asked as he looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"The ladies love this. I can't help it; I'm just irresistible." As I said this, I motioned to my body. "In all seriousness though, I'll be your wingman. When do you want me to talk to her?"

"I don't know. Whenever we get the chance."

"Well, I guess it's your lucky day, because guess who is coming your way, Marvel!" Glimmer walked into the room, head held high, acting like she was on a runway in Paris or something. I honestly didn't know what Marvel saw in her. And after our little "incident" in the hall, I don't even want to look at her. I mean, she's pretty and nice at times, but she's just a bit too full of herself. I don't think I could ever date someone so... self-centered. But I'll do anything to help out a friend. Well, almost anything.

"Hey, Glimmer! Could you come here for a second?" I called her over, as Marvel gave me his death glare.

"Hi Finnick! So, what do you want?" she asked me as she walked over to us, standing maybe a bit too close to me.

"I wanted to know if you like sushi." After I said this, she moved even closer to me.

"Why do you want to know? Don't you have a girlfriend? Because if you don't," she paused to trail her hand over my jaw, "I would _love_ to do something with you. Anything." And after that sentence she sat down on my lap.

"Umm. Ok. I think we have a little misunderstanding here. I have a girlfriend. I do. My dear friend here, Marvel, would like to take you out for some sushi. If that's ok with you. So, it would be nice if you could just get off of me. Please." I said to her as I tried to push her off of me, only causing her to lean closer to me.

"Why would you want that, Finnie? I'm rather comfortable right here." She said looking at my lips. Oh dear God, I hope she doesn't kiss me.

"Because I have a GIRLFRIEND. And I really love her. And I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, want to go on a date with you!" I exclaimed to Glimmer.

"Awww. Come on, Finnick. I know you want me. Forget all about that slut Annie. You'd be better off with me." She said to me as she tugged on the collar of my shirt.

Oh no she didn't. Nobody, and I mean _NOBODY_, calls my Annie a slut. She's the farthest from it and if anything, Glimmer is the slut.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Annie is not a slut! If anything, you are! Annie is caring, sweet, loving, and the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. So why don't you get the fuck off of me and go bang some other guy whose name you won't even bother to learn." I huffed as I finished yelling. Wow. Even I can't believe I just said that. Glimmer just stared at me with her mouth slightly open before she finally got off of me.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to eat my lunch in peace. Oh, and you better close your mouth; don't want to catch any flies, now do we?" Ok I seriously need to stop this before I really hurt someone.

"Fine then! You'll be sorry you said that, Finnick Odair! You'll be very, _VERY,_ sorry!" And with that she stormed off, blowing her hair out of her face, huffing and grumbling the whole time.

"Wow man. Way to make a girl feel bad." Marvel exclaimed once Glimmer was out of earshot. Once he said this, I looked around the cafeteria, noticed everyone staring at me and whispering about what just happened.

I quickly jumped up onto my chair and cupped my hands around my mouth,"Ok everyone! You can go back to your lunches now! The excietments over! Time to get back to your boring, uneventful lives!" I yelled throughout the whole room for everyone to hear.

With a few last glances sent my way, I turned around in my seat and waited for the rest of our friends to arrive.

Wasn't I the best wingman ever?

**Ok! That was chapter 3! So, I heard that Sam Claflin is casted for Finnick in Catching Fire! Is this like legit or is it just a rumor? And I thought Annie has blonde hair... And, I didn't know that "bronze colored hair" meant red hair! I though it was like a nice, blonde/brown, golden-y color. So obviously I've been living under a rock for the past 7 months. Anyways, R&R! I really do love reading your reviews and seeing new alerts and stuff from you guys:) it honestly does mean a lot to me! So thank you for reading and don't forget, I love you! Hehe =D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**I just realized that I haven't even been putting disclaimers on here! So um let's start that! And I just wanted to let y'all know that the actual Hunger Games didn't happen in this fanfic. So it's in modern, present time. =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea of the story. The Hunger Games and characters are all owned by Suzanne Collins. **

**Clove's POV:**

After my 5th period class ended, I jumped out of my seat and rushed to my locker. I wanted to get to lunch early so I could hopefully sit next to Cato. I know he doesn't like me, and has a thing for other girls. But that doesn't mean I can't try, right? I opened my locker and stuffed my books into it. Just as I was about to slam it shut, someone tapped my shoulder. It was Cato.

"Hey, Clove. How are you?" he asked me.

Well this was different. I had been in many of Cato's classes since I was in kindergarten. We were even best friends all through out elementary and middle school. But then we just drifted away before high school started. Up until this year, I haven't talked to Cato much. I would love to be friends with him again, maybe even more. But I know that's sort of a long shot.

To my surprise, my voice only slightly wavered and came out mostly clear. "Hi Cato. I'm good, what about you?"

"I've been better. But how I'm doing doesn't matter. I came here to talk to you." he answered me.

What could he possibly want to talk to me about? I'm silently praying it's about us rekindling our friendship.

"What about?" I asked him in return.

"Well I know we aren't as close as we used to be, and I wanted to change that." He said to me, nervously playing with the watch on his wrist. Does he want to be more than friends? Or no? Look at me, jumping to conclusions already. He probably just wants something stupid, like my opinion on a recent basketball game. Like I cared about that.

"What do you mean?" I finally decided to say back to him.

"I would love if we could be friends again. I remember it was so fun being with you, and I was happiest then. It's been a while since we hung out, and I think it would be nice to, you know, catch up and stuff." He finished.

Just friends. That's it. I tried to not let my disappointment show and covered up my emotions with a hopefully convincing smile. "Yeah, that would be... Good. I would like to hang out again, I guess." I stumbled through my words. Cato eyed me skeptically and started talking.

"So, wanna do something after school? I'm free anytime today, pretty much." He asked me.

I couldn't today. I had to babysit my younger sister after school. As much as I wanted to spend time with Cato, I was just unable too. "I'm sorry, today isn't really a good day. I have to watch my sister once school let's out. I could do something another day though..." I trailed off, hopelessly trying not to make eye contact.

"I'm pretty busy the rest of the week. We'll do something this summer, I promise. Want to sit next to me at lunch? I kind of had a question I needed to ask you..."

Yes I want to sit next to you! Even if you're just going to talk to me about worthless junk that only you're interested in. Of course I wouldn't tell him that, though. So I settle for a "Oh, sure."

We start walking towards the cafeteria and see Finnick with Glimmer on his lap. Sometimes that girl was such a slut. It's as if she needs to be clinging onto some guy every second of the day as much as she needs oxygen. Or maybe even more. By the time we made it to the table, she had already stormed off.

"What was that all about, Finn?" Cato asked Finnick as he sat down between me and him.

"Just Glimmer being Glimmer. Tried to get me to break up with Annie again. Just like every other time se confronts me." Finnick said eating his sandwich.

"So Clove. I wanted to ask you that question I was talking about. Is that ok? I wanted to ask you before anyone else really got here." Cato said, turning to me in the process.

I have a feeling I won't like this question, but since I want to be on better terms with Cato, I let him press on. "What is it?" Obviously it wasn't that secretive because Finnick and Marvel we're both sitting with us.

"I wanted your opinion on how to get a girl. That I like. She seems... Different than other girls, and I want to know how to talk to her, because she seems like a tough one. She's insanely hot though, so I'm not going to blow up any chances I have with her." He said, somewhat offensively.

"Well, who is this girl?"

"It's Katniss, you know, you're friend. Dark haired chick who always wears a braid."

Katniss? Cato liked Katniss?! What?! Katniss was one of Clove's best friends, and now she was expected to set her up with her crush?! How was she supposed to react to this? "Ummm... Cato... I... Um." I was speechless, for once. This was not happening.

**Gale's POV: **

I grabbed my lunch and went to sit down at my usual table when Madge walked up to me. I was definitely nervous about the plans we would make. He has a chance to be together with Madge Undersee. _The_ Madge Undersee. Once she got to him, he opened his mouth.

"Hey Madge."

"Hi Gale. Are you ready to talk about our... plans?" She said to me without making direct eye contact. Oh no. Was this bad? Did I do something wrong? I've only been talking to her for 20 seconds! How could I mess up that fast?

"Uhhh, yeah, sure. That's good. Now is a good time. For... talking." And now I was making a complete idiot out of myself! Way to go, Gale.

"Ok. Where should we, uh, go? Like to talk...?" She asked me.

I have no idea! It was her idea to talk in the first place, was it not? "Ummm. Maybe, out behind the school? I guess?" I answered.

He led the way out the back door of the school after Madge agreed. Luckily, there weren't too many other people there, so they had some privacy to talk.

"So, Madge. Are you, uh, free to do something after school... Today? If not that's fine I just would like to, umm, know if that would be, ok?" I stumbled through my sentence.

Madge laughed. "After school today is perfect. You don't need to be so nervous. I'm not going to shoot any of your ideas down." She said finally making eye contact with me. This girl has me practically wrapped around her finger. I nodded, and after a few moments of silence, I decided to break the somewhat awkward tension.

"Umm, what are you doing this summer?" I asked Madge.

"Oh well, me and the other girls are going to New Jersey in July! It should be really fun. I finally got my parents to let me go. They think I'm so irresponsible sometimes. I don't even know if they really trust me half the time. I've never really been out of state without my parents, so I think they're just a bit nervous about it. I know I can handle myself though, so they shouldn't worry." As Madge continued to talk, I just stated at her. Her beauty was unbelievable. Her golden blonde hair, down around her shoulders and shining in the sun, the gorgeous blue orbs watching a blade of glass she was playing with using her long fingers. Her nails were painted hot pink with a light sparkle. Her porcelain skin glistened in the sunlight making the moment surreal for Gale. Once she finished talking about her summer plans, Madge asked him about his plans.

"Oh. Uhh, well I guess I'm getting a summer job like my mom told me to. Other than that, I don't really have anything else going on." He sounded like such a loser with no life, but he wasn't about to lie about his life.

"So are you excited that tomorrow is the last day of school?" I asked Madge, turning towards her in the grass.

Her face suddenly lit up at the mention of school ending. "Yes! I can't wait to be out of school! This summer will be the best." I just smiled at Madge as she grabbed her bag and started walking back into the school next to me.

"So, uhhh, I guess I'll meet you in front of the school at the end of the day. We can go get pizza or something. Is that ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah! That's good. I'll see you then Gale." She smiled and waved at me as she walked away. I have a feeling my summer won't be as crappy as I intended.

**And that's chapter 4! I'm so excited that The Hunger Games is FINALLY coming out on DVD! I'm going to go get it and watch it tonight =D I'm gonna try to get chapter 5 up pretty soon! It'll have Katniss and Peeta's little study session and Madge and Gale's pizza "date." So if you can, please review! Thank you all so much for actually liking my story! It means the world to me =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**Hiya! Here's chapter 5! But I have some unfortunate news. I'm going back to school on Thursday, so the story will be on hold for a little while. I'm so sorry. **

**LOL JK! I live in New York so I won't be going back to school until like September 5th or 6th or something! And I'll explain the whole... Love triangle consisting of 4 people later. Well, I guess that would be a love square. Ok. Let's just get on with the chapter! **

**Cato's POV:**

Clove seemed confused when I asked her about how I should confront Katniss. Was she jealous? No way. Clove can't like me! We're just supposed to be friends. I just decided to get on with the questions. "So, what do you say Clove? Will you help me get Katniss?"

Katniss is absolutely smoking. She probably one of the hottest chicks in this school. Sure, there's plenty of other guys waiting to get a piece of that. But I think I have a pretty good chance with her if Clove helps me. She seemed to be debating whether or not to help in her head. Clove finally spoke up after a few moments.

"Ummm. I-I guess I can talk to Katniss for you." She said not looking me in the eyes. Well, at least I have that problem out of the way. As just in time for Katniss to sit down at the table.

"Hey guys." She said to all of us.

This was my chance to make a move on her. "Hey hot stuff. How are you today?" Katniss glanced up at me with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm fine..."

She's practically handing me this one on a silver platter. "Damn right you are."

She scoffs at me and turns back to her lunch. I know she wants me. As more people come to sit down at our table, Katniss ends up talking to Madge and Annie. I have to figure out a plan to get her to be mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mellark eyeing her. The nerve of that bastard! If he tries to make a move on her, I swear I'll beat his ass.

When the bell rang, signaling lunch to be over, I headed to class. Lucky me, Katniss was walking only a few feet in front of me. This way, I had a very nice view of her ass. She walked into her next class and I could see her rolling her eyes at me. I smirked to myself, shaking my head in the process. I'll get that girl one day. You'll see.

**Madge's POV: **

The rest of the day seemed to creep by as I impatiently waited for the end of the day. I was going on a date with Gale Hawthorne. He's one of the hottest guys in school! And he's insanely sweet and caring, I know he'd do anything for me. Maybe if we hit it off today, he'll be able to go on vacation with me and the girls! That would be my ideal summer. When the bell finally rings at the end of 9th period, I rush out of my seat, through the classroom door, and straight to my locker. I grab my bag and when I turn around, Gale is standing before me. He smiles at me and says "You ready to go?"

"Yes!" Gosh. I sounded like some prissy girl swooning over her crush. I promise myself that I won't be that kind of girl towards Gale.

He chuckles lightly as we walk out to his old truck. He opened the door for me as I hopped in the passengers seat. His car was a faded red, old Ford pick up truck. It was rusting a bit on the outside and the exterior of the seats were cracked in places, yet it couldn't be more perfect. Once Gale got in the car and started to drive away, I just stared out the window. The car ride was silent, but it wasn't awkward, more like a comfortable and content silence. We pulled into the Montgomery Pizza Parlor and Gale opens my door for me again. From the walk to the doors of the restaurant from the car was brutal. The sun was beating down on us, and made just walking across the parking lot difficult. Sometimes I just wish I could move to Alaska or something to escape the heat here. When we finally reach the doors, Gale opens it for me and leads me to a table. This is a fairly popular pizza parlor in town where a lot of teenagers hang out. I'm practically on a first name basis with the owner, Vinny. My dad and Vinny went to high school together and are still best friends since then. Gale looks up at me and asks me a question.

"Do you come here a lot?" He asks me.

"Do I?! I'm here pretty much once a week. I'm on a first name basis with the owner, who is best friends with my dad. So yeah, you could say I come here a lot."

Gale chuckles. "I'm here pretty often, too. Their pizza is to die for."

"Oh I know! It's insanely good." I respond.

"What do you usually get here?" He questions.

"I normally get half pineapple and half garlic. I know it sounds really gross, but it's amazing if you give it a shot. It's a mix between sweet with a tiny hint of spice." Usually, people get weirded out by my pizza preference. But Gale seemed on board with it.

"I'm willing to try it! I've had pineapple and garlic pizzas separately, but never combined." He tells me.

"Trust me, you'll love it." I assure Gale.

We end up ordering that exact pizza and it exceeds my expectations, as always. Gale seems to like it a lot too, which is a very good thing. Once the pizza is finished, we have to pay for our drinks and meal.

"I'll pay." Gale says while taking out his wallet.

"No, it's fine! I'll handle it! I can pay." I say as a response. I don't like the idea of other people paying for my food.

"Madge. I'm paying, you're the one I'm taking out, after all." He says looking up at me.

He's right. I am the one Gale is taking out. I'd still prefer to pay though. "Alright, fine."

When we get back outside, I noticed the temperature has dropped considerably. It's still warm out, around the late 80's, but still better than earlier. Gale starts his truck and starts driving in the opposite direction of our homes. I give him a curious look before asking the questions.

"Ummm, Gale? Our houses are the other way? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He says with a smug smile.

Oh I hate surprises. It better not be something that'll scare me. If so, I don't think Gale will he able to have kids anymore.

"You better watch it, Hawthorne. I don't like surprises." I express to Gale.

"It'll be fine. You'll really like it." He replies smoothly.

I huff one last time before turning to looks out the window. The area we were approaching suddenly looks very familiar. Gale stops the truck on the edge of the road and steps out before helping me to the ground. I gasp when I realize where we are and look over at Gale.

"Gale. This is beautiful." I say while looking around.

"Just like you."

I knew he would say something cheesy like that. Yet it still made me blush. I smile up at him as he grabs my hand in his and tells me "Come on!"

I giggle as we run across the yard and towards the middle on the enchanted field. The starry night sky was above the open field with cherry blossoms gently blowing through the breeze. Several landed in my hair, but I didn't bother to shake them out. I laid my head on Gale's chest as his hands played with my hair. This moment felt so right, and I could only imagine doing this everyday. I can feel Gale smile down at me and softly chuckle as he takes some of the cherry blossoms out of my hair, still leaving a few in.

"They look pretty in your hair" He told me during the process.

I could feel his heartbeat in his chest as I played with a flower between my forefinger and thumb. This night couldn't be anymore special.

I was wrong.

Gale suddenly leaned down to me and kissed me full on the lips. It was a gentle, soft, loving kiss. And it was more than perfect. I pull away panting and stare into his loving eyes reflecting mine exactly. We smile at each other for a moment before Gale speaks up.

"Wow. That was..."

"I know."

"C'mon we better get going." Gale says as he grabs my hand to walk back to his truck. The whole ride home I can't get what just happened out of my head. The Ford's headlights shine onto my house and I can't help but feel a pang of disappointment. Gale opens my door for me after parking the truck in front of my house. We try to make the walk to my porch as long as possible, while swinging our entwined hands between us. Gale stopped in front of my door and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Tonight was amazing."

I smiled back at him. "Thank you so much, Gale."

He chuckles a bit and looked down before meeting my eyes again. I feel like I should make a move, so I lean up on my tiptoes and give Gale a kiss on the cheek. We both backed away blushing.

"Goodnight, Gale. I'll see you tomorrow." I said to him shyly and turned to walk inside.

Gale smiled back at me with his hands shoved in his pockets. "See you around, Madge." And with that he walked back to his truck and drove off. I shut the front door behind me and sank to the floor, hugging my knees.

I think I'm falling in love with Gale Hawthorne.

**OHMYGOSH. I feel bad about having so much swearing in this, but it's Cato! What do you expect! About the love square, basically, Cato likes Katniss, Clove likes Cato, Marvel likes Glimmer, nobody really has a thing for Marvel, and Glimmer is a total slut who hits on any guy she can dig her manicured nails into. Anyways, Thank you so much for reading, I plan on getting Chapter 6 out pretty soon, so look out for that:) i love you guys 3333 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**I like to call this chapter... THE PEENISS CHAPTER. Omg I ship Peeniss so hard, it's my otp and I don't care if you think Peeniss is an immature name. I love it and it represents the undying love between Katniss and Peeta, the challenges they underwent, and how they slowly grew back together in the end. So yeah, I guess you could say I'm a hardcore** **Everlark shipper. **

**Katniss' POV: **

By the time 9th period rolled around, my nerves were literally making me shake. Why would Peeta want to invite me over to study? If you didn't know what will be on the finals by now, there's no chance you'll learn it all in one night. And he has tons of other friends that would actually like to study with him. So why did he choose me? The bell signaling the end of the day startled me, and I jumped in my seat broken from my train of thought. I slowly gather my books and find myself to be the last one out of the classroom. Good. The longer I can put this off, the better. I make it to my locker and stuff my belongings into my bag. Ugh. The more I think about this... "study session" the worse I feel about it. At first I decided to just go along with it and be nice, how bad could it really be? But as the day progressed, I realized that this wasn't a very good idea. I know Peeta a little, and I know he wouldn't pull anything funny on me, but you never know if he acts like that outside of school. I'm not so comfortable getting close to people, save Prim and a few of the girls. It took so many years to finally trust them and be normal around them. I don't know if I'm willing to do that with someone I barely know. Oh, Katniss. You need to stop talking to yourself. This is just a little studying with a nice boy from school. Nothing extravagant. Nobody said you need to get close to Peeta. It's just going over some math and history with him. That's not exactly what everyone else would call "bonding." Maybe for a few others, but certainly not Katniss Everdeen. I ever so slowly shut my locker and trudge down the stairs telling myself everything will be fine. I don't know why I'm freaking out so much over this.

"Hey, Katniss!" somebody calls out to me. I turn around and my steely gray eyes are met by a pair of bright, soft, blue ones. "I was looking for you. Are you, umm, ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I answer him. I follow Peeta out the school doors and let him lead the way to his house. His hands are shoved in his front pockets and I can't help but notice he looks awfully nervous. Was it something I did? Did I seem uninterested? Does he think I'm weird? A million questions regarding his actions run through my mind and I don't even notice him calling my name until he touches my arm. A spark shoots up through my body at his fingertips and it's an out of body experience. My head snaps over to look at him and find out what he wants to ask me.

"Katniss? Are you alright? You kind of... zoned out for a second..." he asked me, his gorgeous blue eyes filled with concern.

Gorgeous?! Where did that come from?! Oh my gosh. I seriously have to stop thinking like this.

"Ummm yeah I'm... fine." I responded not meeting his eyes for a reason. I was scared. Why was this happening to me all of a sudden?

He still looked worried about me but decided to leave it at that. "Oh. Ok. Well... that's good. We're, umm, almost at my house."

"Ok." And that's all I said for the rest of the walk, so I didn't make myself look like a bigger loser.

When we finally arrive at his house, I'm surprised. It's a lot bigger than I expected it to be. The outside is absolutely gorgeous, with flower beds and neatly trimmed hedges surrounding the perimeter of the house. It was two stories and made of bricks, alternating between reds and browns here and there. He led me up his front steps and opened his door, calling out to his father in the process.

"Hey dad! I'm home from school."

His father walked out of what seemed to be the kitchen I greet his son. Once out of the doorway though, he stopped while drying his hands on a dish towel. He raised an eyebrow at Peeta before looking back at me.

"Hi Peeta. I see you've brought a friend home." He smiled brightly at me.

I nervously fidgeted beside Peeta and looked around his living room. The walls were all one shade of beige and had many photos hanging on them. His light hardwood floors flowed nicely with the decor and beautiful rug in the center of the floor, underneath the glass coffee table. Peeta's home was completely breathtaking.

"Yeah dad. This is Katniss. We were going to study for the, uhh, finals tomorrow." Peeta said, somewhat awkwardly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Katniss. I'm John Mellark." Peeta's father announced, making his way towards me to shake my hand.

"It's lovely meeting you, too, Mr. Mellark." I said while shaking his hand.

"Oh please, call me John. Any friend of Peeta's should feel welcome here." Mr. Mellark smiled.

I nodded.

Finally, Peeta spoke up. "Alright well, we better start studying." He said leading me to the black leather couch situated in front of the flat screen on the wall.

I sat down next to Peeta and grabbed my books from my bag next to me. "So, umm... what do you want to study first?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Maybe we can start with science?" Peeta questioned.

"Oh, um yeah. That's good."

But before we could even open our textbooks a boy who I assume is Peeta's older brother walks in. I could hear Peeta sigh under his breath.

"Hey Peet! Wha-" His eyes land on me and his eyebrows shoot up questioningly. He does a once over of me and I don't think I've ever felt so self conscious of myself. "Who's the hot chick?!" Peeta's brother boomed. Gosh, this was so embarrassing. One reason why I shouldn't have came to this.

"Rye! Are you kidding me right now?! Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to you," he shook his head, "this is Katniss, she's here to study for finals with me."

"Ohhhh. I get it. She's hot dude. Good luck." He finishes, strutting upstairs after grabbing a bag of chips off the counter in the kitchen.

Peeta turned to me. "Katniss, I'm so sorry about Rye. He's always like that. I wish he would just go away sometimes. He is constantly on my nerves."

"It's ok. Let's just, uh, get on with the studying..."

He nodded and opened his textbook along with mine. "So, the process of how th-" Somebody else walked into the room as Peeta started talking. It was his mother. Peeta groaned and sunk into the couch cushions, his face buried in his hands. I just sat there looking like an idiot with no idea what to do.

"Peeta. What is this?" She spat with a disapproving look sent my way.

"Mom. This is Katniss. We're studying go finals tomorrow. We'd like some quiet for that."

"Uh huh. Whatever. I told you nobody could come over. Yet what do you do? Invite someone over! Do you listen to me at all?!" Peeta's mother yelled throughout the house.

"I know mom. It's for school. It's not that big of a deal." Peeta rationed calmly.

"IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?! Oh, you are just asking for it. I'll deal with you later, mister." She screeched before storming off down the hall.

I decided it might be best for me to just leave, I don't want to cause any more drama. "Peeta? I think I should just go..." I started to gather my things together until he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"No! Don't leave! Everything is fine, we'll just study. Then you can leave." Peeta seemed like he really wanted me to stay.

"I don't know... It seems like I'm just causing trouble being here." I stated.

"Trust me, Katniss. If anything, it's my fault. I would love if you would stay..." None of what Peeta was saying made much sense, but if he really wanted me to stay so bad, I didn't really have a choice.

"Alright, fine. I guess." At this his eyes lit up and his smile grew.

"Nobody else should disturb us. I'm running out of family members." Peeta joked. I smiled at this and looked back down at my book. We got about 5 minutes of studying done before my head snapped up to meet a boy standing in front of us.

"Peeetaa! Hot chick! Where'd you pick her up?" This guy looked me over, his eyes wandering around my chest for a bit too long.

"Brioche, could you please leave. Please. We're attempting to study." Peeta yelled at his brother, annoyed.

"Oh I see. Have fun. Don't get too wild, I'll have to call mom down here."

"That's it Brioche. Get out. Now." Peeta exclaims to his brother, pointing to the doorway.

Brioche just chuckles lightly. "Whatever, Peet. Have fun with your little girly friend." He stalks off down the hall, shaking his head.

Peeta turns to me. "Maybe we should just go study in my room."

"Ok. That works." I answer him, grabbing my bag.

We walk up the single flight of stairs to Peeta's room, the third door on the left. He opens his door and my mouth drops open. Peeta has drawings covering almost every inch of his walls, a blank art canvas set up on a stand in one corner, and there were several canvases stacked against one another. He drew sunrises, the woods, the town center, everything. As I walked further in, I noticed everything in his room was in perfect order, completely organized. Peeta motioned for me to sit down on the edge of his bed while he pulled up the computer chair. We were finally in peace for a moment, safe to study and not be criticized by anyone. Yet this peace only lasted for a little while. It all started when Peeta's mother started yelling.

"PEETA! WHERE ARE YOU?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW." Peeta's head snapped up at this. I could see him roll his eyes and was about to answer until someone else piped up.

"He's in his room with that chick! It sounds like they're getting it on up there!" I knew this was Brioche speaking. Peeta and I's cheeks both went at this.

"No we're not!" Peeta countered.

"HE'S WHAT?!" His mother yelled, and I could hear her scrambling towards the stairs. And at that exact moment my pencil fell on the floor and rolled under Peeta's chair.

"Oh I'll get that for you." He started to lean towards it, setting his books down but I stopped him.

"No it's fine really." I got down on my knees and tried to look for it, but it wasn't there. I leaned up to tell Peeta I lost the pencil, but someone walked into the room. This wasn't the most compromising position for his mother to find us in, me leaning over Peeta's ding-dong.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU SLUT!" His mother screamed at me. I was honestly terrified and backed away immediately. She noticed what was actually going on yet it didn't seem to phase her.

"Mom! How _dare_ you call her that! Katniss is far from being a slut. We. Were. STUDYING. That's it! Geez, I bring a girl over to study for finals and everyone thinks we're fuck buddies or something!" My jaw dropped at Peeta's choice of words. I'd never imagine he would swear.

"You know what, I'm just going to go." I told Peeta and grabbed my things, exiting his room and nearing his front door.

"No, Katniss wait!" Peeta dashed over to me and grabbed my wrist. "Katniss, I'm so sorry about all of this. I didn't know bringing you over to study would end so badly. I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me?"

"I just think I should go... I'll, see you tomorrow, I guess. Bye Peeta." I rushed out of his house and down his front steps I walked up not 45 minutes ago.

"Wait! At least let me drive you home." Peeta said catching up to me in his yard. I could hear a hint of pleading in his voice, and his eyes looked hopeful. How could I say no to that? I lightly chuckled and nodded in response.

"Ok. Now you just have to show me how to get to your house." I smiled at this as I got in the passenger seat of his truck. Peeta started the car and backed away from his home. I could tell he had something on his mind.

"Are you ok, Peeta?" I questioned, slightly concerned.

"I'm just embarrassed about what happened today. My family should've just kept to themselves. I'm so sorry about everything." Peeta apologized.

"Peeta, it's fine, really. You don't need to apologize." I said.

"I do though! I really feel bad about it. Sometimes I don't understand how I'm related to them. Should I turn here?"

"Yeah. But honestly, even though today didn't go perfect, it was still pretty fun." I confessed to him.

"I'd like to have a little do-over of our "study session", if that's ok with you. I completely understand if you never want to see my face again. I wouldn't either after what happened." He told me a little warily.

"You're blaming yourself for nothing, Peeta. You did nothing wrong. Honest. Just stop being so hard on yourself. And I would love to have a do-over." I confessed to Peeta, turning my head to face him.

His expression seemed to change after I said this. "Really?" I smiled and nodded at him before adding, "This is my street."

Peeta pulled up to my house and I jumped out of his truck. "Thank you for everything, Peeta. It was... nice." I smiled as I thanked him. Peeta's cheeks grew red at this and I thought it was pretty cute.

Cute? Why was I thinking like this? That wasn't cute... It can't be...

"Thanks Katniss. I'll see you around." I waved goodbye to him before Peeta started his truck and drove from my house.

I sighed with content when I opened my front door, expecting some peace and quiet. But I was just bombarded with questions. Prim bounced over to me.

"Hi Katniss! Who was that boy who dropped you off? Why were you in his truck? Is he nice? Is he you're boyfriend? When can I meet him? Why were you with him?" Prim just kept rapid firing questions at me about Peeta. I dropped my bag on the floor, took off my shoes, and walked into the kitchen to get away from the questions. Lucky me, my mother was there. She still looked hallow and depressed, yet was making dinner. But that didn't stop her from questioning me, too.

"You were with a boy, Katniss?" My mother didn't even look up to ask this. I just nodded.

"We were studying and he drive me home so I didn't have to walk. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room." I announced, pushing past my mother. This was going to be a long night.

**Voila! So now I'm on vacation in Massachusets, but I will update because I can do it from my phone! Hehehe. R&R! Thank you all so much! And I promise chapter 7 will be out like tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

**I don't really have anything to say so umm yeah. Enjoy? Oh yeah, and I would've posted this sooner but my Internet wasn't working right last night, so I had to wait for it to get fixed and everything. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. All of the characters and everything goes to Suzanne Collins for owning The Hunger Games trilogy and stuff. **

**Annie's POV: **

"You know, you look pretty damn hot today." Finnick calls out to me, locking his car.

I chuckled. "Gee, thanks." I turn around to open his front door. I walk in and head towards his kitchen. As I head towards the refrigerator, someone runs up and grabs me from behind. I can tell its Finnick's strong hands around my waist. He spins me around in the air, laughing along with me.

"Finnick! Put me down!" I giggled as he spun me around his kitchen. Several seconds later he sets me down on the counter and kisses me full on the lips. I smiled through it and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his snaked around my waist. When we pulled apart, Finnick rests his forehead against mine.

"In all honesty, though, you do look beautiful today. And everyday." I blushed at this comment. Sure, Finnick can be overly confident and a bit innapropriate at times. But he's my boyfriend, and I love him. He's sweet, kind, and caring, and I know he loves me as much as I love him. I giggled at his comment and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Finnick." I told him.

"I love you, Annie." He replied to me. I smiled back up at him before turning around and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. We had just finished taking our finals today, and it was now officially summer vacation.

"You're still coming on vacation with us, right?" I asked Finnick.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled at me.

"Good. You can bring some of the boys, if you want." I added.

"Sweet! I'll call them up later. When are we leaving?"

"On July 2nd. We'll be going aroun-" I was cut off by my phone ringing in my pocket. I took it out and it was the man we'll be renting the condos from in New Jersey. He was probably just checking in and making sure they're reserving the correct rooms for us or something.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello. This is Robert Simmons from Oceanside Shore Condominiums. Is this Annie Cresta?" The man responded. Uh-oh. This couldn't be good.

I gulped. "Yes, it is. Ummm, sir, if you don't mind me asking, is there a problem?"

"There seems to be a problem, yes." He truthfully told me. I bit my lip nervously.

"Is it about our reservations? Because we can always make new ones." I reasoned with the landlord.

"Well, you see, whoever was working at the front desk confused your booking information, and your rooms were not booked after all. So someone else has your rooms reserved in July and cannot reschedule. Unfortunately, we have no other available rooms until September. I'm terribly sorry Ms. Cresta. If we could do something about this, we would." Robert told me, rather monotone.

"What do you mean?! Our reservations are gone? Can't you find another room somewhere?" I yelled through the phone.

I could hear him sigh on the other end. "Ms. Cresta, we already said there are no open rooms. We can't do anything about it. We had to inform you ahead of time."

"Great. Just perfect. Everything is ruined. Thanks anyways, Mr. Simmons." He rushed a "thank you for your time" and hung up the phone.

"Our summer is ruined now! Just great." I exclaimed, stressed, to Finnick.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

I sighed and told Finnick the whole conversation I just had with the landlord from New Jersey. When I stopped talking he nodded once and simply said, "Easy. I've already got the answer to your problem."

"Really? Oh I'd love to hear it." I sarcastically said to Finnick.

"No, I honestly do. You see, my parents own a little beach house over in Massachusets and they said I could use it anytime I wanted this summer. We can all head down here whenever you want, they said its fine. And it's right down the street from the beach. It's lovely, and 8 people can totally fit comfortably." Finnick explained to me. Honestly, it sounded like a pretty good idea. Of course, I was a bit skeptical though.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to be pushy or anything..." I truthfully told him.

"Annie, they want people to use it! They'd love for us to stay there. Trust me, they're totally cool with it." Finnick reassured me.

I bit my lip, contemplating my decision. I finally made up my mind. "Alright. It could be pretty fun. But what about driving and when we'll get there, and what if-" Finnick cut me off with a quick kiss.

"Annie, just chill. I'll work it all out. You shouldn't worry about it right now anyways." He tells me. Finnick's right I shouldn't bother with any of the planning right now. It's summer vacation, we should just be relaxing!

"You're right, Finnie. I should just relax." I confessed to him. He smiled at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I can help you with that." His hot breath tickles my ear and I can't help but giggle. He wraps his arms around my waist and I don't waste any time kissing his lips. I locked my hands together behind his neck. He grabbed the back of my thighs and hoisted them up for me to hitch them around his waist. I smiled into the kiss and let Finnick carry me upstairs to his bedroom. This is how we begin another one of our infamous make out sessions.

**Clove's POV: **

Glimmer finally broke me down and forced me out of my house to go shopping with her. In my opinion, shopping is absolute torture. I didn't really have anything better to do in the first place, though. So she drove us down to the mall so Glimmer could buy out every store there. Before getting out, she checked her make up in the mirror, straightened her hair, pushed her boobs up more than I thought possible even in a push up bra, and made the duck face through it all. I struggled to not roll my eyes at her. "Are you ready now?" I finally spoke up.

"Hell yeah! I heard Cato's supposed to be here too! I'm going to try and put some moves on him!" At the mention of Cato's name my cheeks go red.

"Ummm, uhh, ok. I- ummm well, let's just go in, I guess." I stammered.

Once inside, Glimmer drags me into Victoria's Secret. Oh no. I was not about to go bra shopping with Glimmer. If anyone saw me, I'd be so embarrassed.

But to my surprise, she doesn't lead me to that section. I end up in front of some of the more... "sexy" lingerie. My eyes went wide once I realized what she would be buying.

"Umm, I think I'll just go wait in the car..."

"No! Clove, you're buying some. You never know what could happen this summer." Glimmer informed me. I couldn't do this. For starters, I wouldn't need any "lingerie" this summer. I don't plan on dating anyone, considering the one guy I like sees me just as a friend.

Glimmer selected a dark purple, lace bra with matching panties, which were pretty revealing, and shoved it towards me. "Go try it on." My mouth dropped open as I held the two pieces in my hands.

"No! I will not try these on!" I can do without everyone thinking I'm the slut apprentice. Glimmer completely ignores my protesting and shoves me towards the changing rooms.

"Yes you will! Now go!" Glimmer struts off to find some more bras or something. I just stood in front of the changing room looking like a deer in headlights, frozen and clutching the lace garments. I'm broken out of my haze when Glimmer taps my shoulder. Only, I turn around to find that it's not Glimmer trying to get my attention.

It's Cato.

Arching his eyebrows he calls out, "What you got there, Clove? You gonna wear that for your little boyfriend tonight?" Cato teased me about what I was currently holding.

"Shut up, Cato. It's all Glimmer's idea! And I don't even-" He cut me off mid sentence.

"I don't need insides on your lovelife, sweetheart. But if you ever need a break from your beau, I'm always awaiting." Cato said suggestively to me as his eyebrows wiggled up and down. I made a face and shouted at him.

"You pervert! I can't even believe you! I don't even have a boyfriend, yet you go around making assumptions about me!"

He seemed pleasantly surprised at this, but not in the way I was hoping. "Oh, so you have a different guy each night? Considering this isn't for your boyfriend," he gestured to the lingerie," then who is it for? Huh, Clove?" I just shook my head at this.

"What are you, a whore in training?" Cato burst out laughing at this one. I could feel my face grow red with anger and tears prick at the back of my eyes. I threw both of the lace, purple, pieces at him.

"Fuck you, Cato!" I yelled at him, running out of the store. I wasn't going to wait up for Glimmer, I'd just walk home.

Gosh, I looked like a complete loser. I didn't even want to buy or try on the bra and panties! I had a reputation around here. Everyone saw me as tough, brave, not afraid to pick a fight when I had too. Sure, I was a total girly-girl at times, but that doesn't mean I can't stand up to Cato. Which I did not prove today. But in my defense, it's not the best feeling in the world to be called a "whore in training" by your crush, who happens to also be your ex-best friend in public.

I went straight home, slammed my front door, stormed up the stairs, and locked myself in my room. I let the tears run free down my face. Why did I choose Cato, out of the 7 billion people on this planet, to have a crush on?

**There ya go, folks! Haha:) So this was kinda a little filler chapter, but I thought the ending was kinda cute or something. I'd love it if you would review! It means literally the world to me to know that you're enjoying my story! I want to know what you think about it and if you have any suggestions, I'll accept them. Thank you guys so much! I love you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**Ok here's the deal. I start school tomorrow. So I won't be able to update for a month or two. JUST KIDDING! Gosh, I have to stop doing that! Ok, I have a half day tomorrow and Thursday so I promise I'll update! Writing keeps me grounded so I won't blow up on the people from school. Gosh they're irritating. I better stop before I offend someone! Anyways, here's the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and plot of the fanfic. The characters are all Suzanne Collins'. **

**Marvel's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open to find bride chirping outside my window and the sun shining through. My dog, Charlie, jumps up and licks my face. I chuckled and patted his side. My legs swung over the edge of the bed and I forced myself to go get ready. As I was about to pull my shirt over my head, my phone starting vibrating. I picked it up gingerly and presses 'answer.' It was Finnick on the other end.

"Hey, Finn. What's up?" I asked him, pulling my shirt over my head.

"Well, Annie organized this while vacation to Jersey but it kind of completely flopped and fell apart. So now we're heading down to Massachusets to stay at my parents beach house there, and I'm inviting you, Gale, Peeta, and Cato. Are you coming or not?" This was a lot to take in. Would my parents even trust me enough to go to Massachusets for who knows how long, without supervision? But there was another question in the back of my mind that I couldn't resist asking.

"Uhhh... Are- uh, is Annie inviting anyone? To, you know, go with us?" I stammered.

"Is there a certain lady that you're banking on joining us? Hmmmm?" Finnick teased me.

I sighed. "Can you just tell me who else is coming?" I could almost feel Finnick roll his eyes on the other end.

"Annie is bringing Katniss, Madge, Clove, and Glimmer. Why'd you want to know? You got the hots for one of them?" Even though he wasn't talking to me face to face, my cheeks still burned.

"No! Just- I'll go. You can tell me the details later. I, uh, have to go. Bye Finnick." I rushed to click the 'end' button before he could respond. Lord, that was embarrassing.

I decided that because I would apparently be going to Massachusets this summer, I should at least begin to pack. I lugged to big, black, suitcase out of my closet and plopped it down in the middle of my room. I sighed as I opened my drawers and started to gather shirts, shorts, swim trunks, boxers, the essentials. There was a knock at my door, though, halfway through digging around under my bed for my phone charger. I shouted for them to come in and to my surprise it was Clove. My head snapped up as she stood in the doorway, her lip quivering. I could tell she was on the verge of tears. My eyes softened at my best friend. I opened my arms for her and stood up, starting to walk towards her. "Come here."

She walked into my embrace and wrapped her small arms around my torso. My arms instinctively encircled her. Her head buried into my chest and I could feel the tears seeping through my shirt. I knew better than to ask what was wrong, so I simply stroked her hair and softly reassured her that everything would be alright. I eventually somehow maneuvered us so we could comfortably sit on my bed. I murmured soothingly into her hair, or so I hoped. I wasn't really that good at the whole comforting thing. But when it came to Clove, I'd do anything to help her. In about 20 minutes or so, Clove finally started to calm down and pulled away from my chest. Her eyes darted to the floor, seeming interested in the trim on the wall. I could tell she was a bit embarrassed about this whole thing.

Clove presents to the world as a strong, brave, daring, young women. She would never cry in public, or even at home, unless it was brutally embarrassing or she was in absolute terror. She's mentioned to me before that I'm the only person she's ever cried in front of. That makes me feel pretty special. I put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up for her eyes to meet mine. I knew she trusted me with anything, and isn't afraid to be herself around me. I smiled at her and she barely managed a weak smile back, but at least she tried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I hesitantly asked Clove. Her eyes tore from my gaze and she slightly nodded her head. I waited for her to begin speaking, and when the silence became almost unbearable, I opened my mouth to tell her she didn't have to tell me anything if it made her uncomfortable. But Clove cut me off even before I could say one word.

"Glimmer dragged me to the mall, and to my dismay, was bringing me underwear shopping. She shoved me towards the dressing rooms with this tiny, lace, purple push up and matching panties." My cheeks burned slightly when she mentioned the undergarments Glimmer forced on her. But Clove's story didn't end there.

"And then, lucky me, Cato walks up and starts teasing me about it. He told me that if i ever got bored with my boyfriend, that he will always be waiting there for me. Then he asked me if I was buying it for my boyfriend, and when I said I didn't have one, he said "oh, so you have a different guy each night?," she mocked Cato in a low voice. I wasn't that surprised at this. I mean, c'mon, it's Cato. What do you really expect? I let her continue her story before I spoke up.

She sniffles a bit before speaking again. "And then he called me a whore in training." My mouth dropped open at this. I wasn't excepting _that_. I hugged Clove tighter to me as I gently rubbed her back.

"Shhhh. It'll be okay, Clove. I know it will." I tried to sooth her.

"But I loved him! He was my best friend up to high school, he was the biggest crush I've ever had. Obviously he couldn't care less about my feelings, though." Clove's eyes started to fill with tears. I sadly smiled at her and wiped away a few fallen tears.

"Clove. You are a beautiful, sweet, amazing, girl. You're my best friend, and you know I love you, and I won't let anyone like Cato hurt you like that again. I promise, I'll kick his ass for you." She chuckled a little at my speech. Clove smiled up at me and hugged me even tighter.

"Thank you, Marvel. I know you'll always be here for me. You're probably the best friend I could ever ask for." I hugged her back and smiled into her hair. I had an amazing best friend.

**Idk I just thought I should end it there. The next chapter will be a road trip! Aahidwdnejrude omg im so excited! I've always wanted to write a road trip:D please review, favorite, follow, etc. because it honestly does mean so much to me! Until next time :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

**How was everyone's first day back to school?! Mine was pretty good! Not as bad as I expected! Then again, I got out at 10:30... And if you started like a month or so ago or something, how's it going so far? If you didn't start yet though, I wish you good luck! Just remember its not that bad once you get there. Just power through :) Anywho, here ya go! **

**P.S.- this is a pretty long chapter! **

**Peeta's POV: **

It's been almost a week since Katniss came over to my house. Finnick called me the day after to tell me I was going to his parents beach house with them this summer. He didn't even give me a choice as to if I would like to go or not. Honestly, I didn't want to go. I just wanted to hide away in my room the whole summer, sulking over the fact that I humiliated Katniss Everdeen. The love of my life. She hasn't spoken to me since I dropped her off at her house that afternoon. I sighed loudly when my mother called me downstairs.

"Yeah, mom?"

"There's a phone call for you." She told me bitterly, giving me a rather dirty glare. My mother was still mad at me about last week.

_I pulled into the driveway an shifted the gear into park. I knew my mother was furious with me. I had completely forgotten that she didn't want me to bring anyone over after school. I was a little preoccupied by asking my life long crush to come study with me. I've never done anything but say hello to her, even though we share the same friends. I knew it would be a bad idea to bring her here in the first place, yet I did it anyway. I felt like the biggest asshole ever. I banged my head against the steering wheel once and ran a hand through my hair. I really messed up. _

_Upon entering the house, all I heard was yelling. And it was all directing towards me. _

_"PEETA MELLARK. GET YOUR ASS IN HERE. YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE THIS TIME." I gulped. I braced myself for the worst. I swung the kitchen door open and slowly inched my way in. My mother walked up to me, rolling pin in hand, and prepared to strike me. _

_"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO DISOBEY ME?" She yelled at me. Then, there's a searing pain in my right cheek as the rolling pin smacks into my face. My hand instinctively reaches up to touch my cheek. I know it will end up bruising. I hear the rolling pin hit me again, and a sharp pain shoots up through my leg. After that, though, I don't remember much. The rest of the beating is a giant blur, as if I black out from the rest of the world. And I'm ashamed to say that this happens often. I can't do anything about it, even if I want to so badly. Because I know that if I stand up to my own mother... My life will become a living hell._

I took the phone from her and answered.

"Peeta! You're coming to Finnick's beach house this week, right?! Because if you don't..." I chuckled under my breath. Annie was always so over enthusiastic.

"Yeah, I'm coming. When are we leaving?"

"On Saturday! At like, ten. So meet us all at Finnick's around then!" It was Wednesday right now, so I figured at least 2 days to get everything together was enough. I nodded, even though Annie wouldn't see that.

"Alright. I'll be there. Bye Annie." I was about to hang up when she spoke again.

"Wait! Peeta, there's someone who wants to talk to you..." She trailed off and I could tel he handed the phone off to someone else.

When I heard her voice, I immediately got butterflies in my stomach. "Peeta? Are you... still there?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Ummm... Look, I'm really sorry about last week. I shouldn't have even invited you over... It was a pretty big mistake." I stammered. That did not come out the way I wanted it to.

There was a pause on the other end. "It... It was?"

I mentally slapped myself. "No, it wasn't a mistake. It was just... I didn't mean to embarrass you. I- I don't even know what to say other than to apologize."

"Peeta. It wasn't your fault. I already told you, I liked hanging out with you. It was just your brothers and mom... Not you." Her voice got quieter when she spoke those last two words. A smile tugged at my lips. So she wasn't really mad at me.

"So... Does that mean you'd like to do it again?" I hope I wasn't rushing into things. Then again, it's not like I'm asking her out.

"That would be... nice. It - I... yes." She whispered the last word so quietly that I had to strain to hear her. The smile on my face grew.

"So, uhhh, are you going on vacation with us?"

"I think so. I don't know if... Nevermind." She abruptly stopped mid-sentence.

_Did she not trust me? Duh. Obviously she didn't trust you! You studied for finals once. I wouldn't exactly call that life long best friends. Maybe I could build up some trust though... Oh, what have I got to lose!_

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?" Good. She was still in the line.

"Ummm... would you... do you, uh, want to maybe come over? Like ummm, today? Or I don't know? I- Is that ok? I'm sorry..." This time I actually slapped myself. Every single time I talk to this girl, I make a huge fool of myself.

There was a long pause before she answered. "I... Sure. That's good. I guess. When should I, uh, come over?"

"Is now ok? If not..."

"Now is fine. So, I guess I'll see you in like... ok. Um, bye." And that's how I got my second "date" with Katniss Everdeen.

About 20 minutes passed until she was standing on my doorstep. I invited her in and we sat in the living room. There was an awkward silence and it was almost unbearable for me. So I attempted to lift the mood by playing a game.

"Umm, do you want to play 20 questions? Like, so we could kind of, I don't know, get to know each other better?"

_Really, Peeta? 20 Questions? Now you sounded like even more of a loser. _

"Why not." She simply responded, flashing me a tiny smile.

"Ok. Ummm... What's your favorite color?" I asked her first.

"It's dark green. Like a forest green. What's yours?"

"Orange. But, more of a sunset orange not like a neon orange or anything." She smiled at this.

"What's your favorite food?" Katniss asked me next. I thought for a second before responding.

"Probably my fathers fresh baked everything. Anything he makes tastes amazing." She chuckled lightly at my answer. "What's your favorite food?"

"I- I guess I don't have one. I mean, there's nothing really that amazing that I could eat it all day." She replied after thinking for a moment. I just simply nodded.

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Ummm, I like to hunt. Like in the woods, and stuff. Obviously." I chuckled at her response.

"Uhh, what about you? What do you like to do?" She questioned me next.

"I bake. And paint. It's kind of calming to me. It's just something I'm actually interested in."

"You bake? And paint?" She asked. Oh no. She's going to laugh in my face. What was I thinking? Why didn't I say 'football' or 'wrestling' or something more manly than baking cupcakes?

But she didn't laugh at me. She smiled. "Like you can make cupcakes and stuff? That's really cool. Do you work in your parents bakery making the cakes?"

I smiled back. "Yeah. I bake and frost them. The cakes are probably are best sellers."

"That's pretty impressive."

"Well, I'm assuming hunting is no walk in the park."

She laughs. "It's not. But it's sort of therapeutic, like how baking and painting is to you." I nodded.

She went on to talk about hunting and little techniques she uses to catch deer and squirrels. I was in complete paradise listening to her talk, until I realized that she wasn't anymore.

"Peeta?" She asked me, her face bearing concern for me.

"Uhhh, yeah?"

"I said, are you going to Finnick's beach house this summer?"

Oh. "We'll, he didn't really give me a choice. So yeah, I guess I am." She seemed to think this over for a second.

"I still have to pack." I added.

"I can help you..." She shyly smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded towards the stairs. The entire time she just sat on the edge of my bed, talking with me though. I was about to ask her about our phone call earlier, but I didn't know if it was too risky or not. I mean, we're not really close or anything. I finally decided to grow a pair and ask what she was going to say.

"Hey, uh, Katniss? What were you going to tell me on the phone today? When I asked if you were going Finnick's beach house, you were about to say something, but stopped. If you don't mind me asking, what were you going to say?" I hesitantly asked her.

Katniss seemed caught off guard by my question. She hesitated before answering, deciding exactly how to respond.

"Oh. Ummm..." Now I felt bad. I shouldn't have asked if she didn't want to tell me.

"Katniss. If you're not comfortable telling me, trust me, you don't have to. I shouldn't-" She cut me off.

"No, Peeta. It's fine. I trust you enough to tell you. Well... my mother kind of... doesn't really take great care of me and Prim," she starts. I know that Prim is her sister, Katniss talked about her earlier.

"She kind of, like slipped away from the rest of the world a few years ago. I, ummm, sort of have to provide for my family now." I could tell she was having a hard time telling me this. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. I gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"She- I, I just don't know if I'm willing to leave Prim alone with her for a month. My mother can just barely manage to to somewhat take care of herself, much less my little sister. I guess I'm just worried she won't take care of Prim..."

"Katniss, I'm sure your mother knows how to take care of Prim. She has before, she can do it again. I know how much you care for her. What's the worst that could happen?"

She heavily sighed. "Everything! What if she forgets to feed Prim, or make sure she's in bed on time, or what if she doesn't even know where Prim is half of the time!"

"It'll be ok, Katniss. I know it will." I told her. She swiftly shook her head.

"You don't know that. I'll have to talk to her... Make sure that she knows exactly what to do," she paused, "Umm... will you... maybe, come with me to talk to her?" Katniss stammered. Wow. She really trusted me this much to go to her house and attempt to convince her mother to come out of her haze. I smiled and assured her that I'd go with her.

I underestimated Katniss so much this afternoon. Her mother was just... completely gone from the world, separated from the rest of society. No matter how much we tried to persuade her, she wouldn't move from the bed she sat in all day.

Katniss let out an exasperated sigh as she sunk into the couch. I reassuringly rubbed her arm.

"It'll be okay." I whispered to Katniss. She slightly nodded her head.

"I really hope so." We sat in silence for the next few minutes until a small, fair, blonde girl walks in. She has blue eyes, wearing a pink sundress with bright flowers on it, and looks absolutely nothing like Katniss.

"Hey, little duck." Katniss greeted her sister.

"Who's your friend?" Prim asked, pointing to me.

I chuckled. "I'm Peeta."

"And what brings you to our lovely home, Peeta?" She asked, talking with a fake, posh, British accent.

"Ummm...," How do I explain to Katniss' sister that I was here just to deal with her, Katniss' sister?!

"We were just talking about our summer plans." Katniss answered for me.

Prim's smile grew. "Which would be...?" She questioned us.

"Well, we, uhhh," I looked to Katniss to ask permission as to whether or not I could tell Prim about the whole vacation to Massachusets. Katniss nodded slightly and I proceeded to answer Prim's question.

"Our friend Finnick invited us to his parents beach house in Massachusets for a month or so. But Katniss doesn't want to leave you here alone... with your mother." I hesitated in the last few words.

Prim's face had surprise written all over it. "Katniss! I'll be fine! I'll even get someone to come by and check on me. You need to let loose and have some fun! You're going on that vacation."

"But-" Katniss tried to protest.

"No buts. I'll be fine. Now go start packing!"

So I guess we're going to Massachusets.

**I'm surprised I even got this chapter up today. I know I promised it would be up yesterday, but I just couldn't finish it that fast. And I've had a pretty crappy day. I wake up to find that Nick left the ICONic Boyz, and so there's only 10 out of 16 Boyz in the crew left. Then I got to school and realized I had no schedule because the guidance counselor never printed my new one. My day got better 6th period though, because my crush sat right in from of me! Andjejksnrjdowndhwjeh. And then it got worse because my dog's collar slipped off and I had to chase him 2 blocks. But I felt so bad for not updating yesterday so I just had to today! It's a bit longer, so I really hope you enjoy it! And the road trip will be next chapter:) I promise, this time I absolutely swear it will. This A/N is once again way too long, so please review, favorite, follow, etc. Haha:) I love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

**HEYOOOOO! What's up you guys?! It's finally the weekend! Well after tomorrow... And guess what this chapter is?! ROAD TRIP! WOOT WOOT! Oh I am way too hyper right now! Onward and onforth with le chappie! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot and story idea. The Hunger Games and all characters belong Suzzane Collins. **

**Katniss' POV: **

Ring, ring, ring! I jumped as my phone rang next to me. I glared at it and looked at the caller id. It was Annie. I rolled my eyes and pressed 'answer.'

"What do you want?" I answered bitterly.

"Someones not in a good mood! You better fix it, we're leaving soon!" Annie said rather hyper. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It was only 7 am.

"No we're aren't! It's only 7! I've got until noon." I shot back.

"Correction, you've got until 11:30 because that's when I'm picking you up!" I groaned.

"We'll see about that..." I replied before saying goodbye and hanging up.

I sighed once and stood up, stumbling over to the bathroom. I don't fully wake up until at least 9:00. I turned on the hot water and jumped right in. The burning water beating against my skin was soothing. Around 30 minutes later, I jumped out and into my bathroom, wrapping myself in a towel along the way. I quickly towel dried my hair and grabbed my clothes for the day. It was a simple white v-neck with jean shorts. Annie and Madge are always on my case about dressing more "lady like." But I honestly couldn't care less about how I looked. After all, we were just driving today.

I clambered down the stairs, suitcase in hand. I was about to grab some breakfast before I noticed something was off. I was greeted by my mother in the kitchen. My mouth hung open as I stared at the sight of my mother making breakfast.

"M-mom. What are y-you doing up?" I stammered.

She sighed an turned to me. "I know how important this trip is to you Katniss. And I know how much you care about Primrose being safe and well while you're away. So, I decided to pick up the slack. I- I just don't know what came over me these past few years. I... want to apologize. For not being here for you and Prim when you needed me most." My mother expressed to me. I honestly had no idea what to say.

"I... You- you can't do it again. You can't. She needs you. More than anything. Just be there for her, make sure she stays safe and well fed, and gets attention from you." I warned my mother.

She sighed and looked down. "I know. I won't. I promise. It won't happen again. I won't let myself slip away again."

"You better not. I, um, have to get going," I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts, "I'll see you when I get back. Bye mom." I said back to her. Her eyes bore into mine.

"Goodbye Katniss. I love you." My mother barely whispered the last three words, yet I still heard them. She had only said that to me a handful of times, all when I was much younger. I had no idea how to respond, settling on a simple nod, before turning to wait for Annie.

**Madge's POV:**

I rode in the middle row of Finnick's car as we drove to pick up Gale. I was so overly excited for this trip. I would get to spend an entire month with Gale and my best friends. I had no idea what stage we were at right now- if me and Gale were dating, or just friends. But I couldn't care less. I just want to see his handsome face again.

Annie pulled the car up in front of his house and my heart lept out of my chest. Gale came clambering out of his front door, suitcase in hand, and shouted at Finnick in the passenger seat.

"WHOSE READY TO GET THEIR PARTY ON?!" Gale threw his suitcase in the trunk and took a seat next to me.

"Hey, Madgy-padgy."

I giggled at his nickname for me."Hi Gale."

"So... How's it going?" He asked me.

"Pretty good. You excited for the trip?" I asked him in return.

"Oh hell yes. I've been waiting for this day for so long." I giggled again at him swearing. It was pretty hot.

"Ok you two, enough flirting back there!" Finnick called from the passenger seat, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and tried my best to ignore him.

"It wasn't even flirting, Finnick! I was having a conversation with Gale! But you wouldn't know how to hold down a conversation with Annie anyways. You're just making out the entire time you're together!" I teased Finnck. He sneered at me and shot back, "We do to talk! We don't only kiss. Sure like, 90% of the time we're making out. But the other 10% is quality conversation time." I rolled me eyes at him and turned my attention out the window.

We were driving down Peeta's street to get him when I felt an arm go around my shoulder. I slightly turned my head and sure enough, Gale had his arm around me. I smiled and leaned into his chest. What does this mean for us? Are we together? Just friends? Surely this is not how 'just friends' act around each other. I tried to push the thought to the back of my mind. The last thing I need on this vacation is to worry.

Annie pulled up outside of Peeta's house. I could see through his front window, where he was hugging his dad goodbye. That's sweet. Peeta has always come across as this sweet, innocent, kind guy. And that gesture just proved my theory.

He waved at us from his driveway as he walked to the car. He'd have to sit in the backseat alone, because every other seat was taken already. As soon as Peeta's bottom hit the seat, though, Finnick started firing off questions.

"Peeta! My man! What's good? Haven't seen you in a while! How's everything at home? Bakery going good? Good. Your mom still the same? I feel ya. Excited for the trip? My parents will love you, I promise! They've always wanted a son who isn't cocky and arrogant like me. Sometimes I just wish they-"

Peeta cuts him of mid-rant. "Ok, Finnick. It's nice to see you too."

But that wasn't the end of Finnick. "Why haven't you come over at all this week? I called you like 7 times and you always said you were busy? What's up with you, dude?"

Peeta didn't answer for a few seconds, seeming to be pondering his answer. "I was... just really busy. I was visiting a friend most of the week..." He trailed off at the end of his sentence, as if he had said too much. What friend would he be with? I thought we knew all of them.

Finnick's eyebrows shot up. "Interesting. What kind of friend? Is this friend a girl? Does she have brown hair worn in a braid? A little sister by the name of Primrose? Hmmm?"

KATNISS! Peeta was with Katniss this entire week. Oh my gosh. This cannot turn out good. I know Katniss, she doesn't trust many people. Poor Peeta will be crushed if she gives him the cold shoulder.

**Peeta's POV: **

Finnick knew. He knew I was with Katniss this week. How? How could he possibly find out this information?_ Just play it cool, Peeta. Act like you have no idea what is going on. _

I faked a confused look. "What are you talking about? My friend is a guy. His name is...," Think Peeta, think! Any guys name! "Michael... Jordan!"

Finnick laughed out loud at my failed attempt at a decent lie. I mentally facepalmed. _Michael Jordan? You could think of a different last name_?

"You were with Katniss this whole week, weren't you?" Gale asked me. Oh well. What have I got to lose?

"Ye- yeah... Why? Is that a problem?" I stammered, suddenly very nervous.

Gale simply responded with, "No, it's fine. But I swear if you break her heart, I'll kick your ass and make sure you're never within 10 yards of her for the rest of your life."

Geez. He's like an over protective older brother. Did Katniss have a past with him? I had no idea how to respond to that. I nodded and gulped. "We-we're just friends... That's all."

He didn't seem to buy it. "Uh huh. Just he careful. You never know when she'll snap."

I was completely lost as to what Gale was talking about. When she snaps? I thought things were going good with her. Once again, I nodded. Gale was about to say something else, but we pulled up at her house. Annie honked, waiting for Katniss to descend her front steps. The front door opened and I could see Katniss kneeling down in front of a little girl. I assumed that was her younger sister, Primrose. Katniss was holding the small girl's shoulders with both of her hands. Prim smiles at whatever her sister had said. The sight of the exchange between siblings made me smile. Katniss pulled Prim in for one last hug before leaving. She waved from the porch as Katniss walked towards Finnick's car. She put her suitcase in the trunk before joining me in the last row, considering it was the inly seat left.

"Hey, Katniss." I greeted her with a small blush. She looked gorgeous, as always. In a t-shirt and simple shorts, Katniss was the most beautiful girl in the world, and she needed nothing more to prove it.

"Hi Peeta." She answered me back, a small tint of pink creeping up her cheeks.

Everyone sat in silence for the next hour and a half, besides Finnick who wouldn't stop talking about nothing and to no one in particular. Madge had already fallen asleep, leaning on Gale's shoulder. Gale himself seems to be watching something sports related on his phone. Katniss was staring out the window while I discreetly stared at her. Her beauty was unbelievable. I didn't know how someone as gorgeous as Katniss couldn't see that in herself.

As I watched the clock tick away, I started wondering when we would stop. Eventually, I'd have to use the bathroom and eat something. "Hey, Annie? Can we stop somewhere soon?"

She looked into the mirror back at me. "In like 3 to 4 hours we can." And left it at that. Great.

I shifted in my seat to get more comfortable. This was going to be a long ride.

**Clove's POV: **

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Glimmer yelled at Cato. He said something that offended her, so she just set off on him. Marvel hugged me tighter to him, so I was practically sitting on his lap. We were about an hour into the drive and Glimmer and Cato were already fighting. So much for my peaceful vacation.

I leaned my head back into Marvel's chest and tried to get some sleep. But he had something to say beforehand.

"Clove?"

"Yeah, Marvel?"

"Do you... believe in love at first sight?" He asked me.

"What kind of question is that?" I shot back. He hesitated.

"I don't know... Just... Curious."

I thought about how to respond for a moment. "Well, when you know, you know."

"But how do you know for sure that she, or he, is the one?" Marvel asked in return.

"Are you hinting to me that you're secretly gay?" I asked him. He did say 'she, or he,' did he not?!

"What?! No! I- I'm just wondering how girls figure out who their crushes are."

"Is this for a special lady whose caught Marvel's eye? Hmmmm?" I teased him. Marvel blushed in response.

"I don't know... That's the problem." He said, glancing at his shoes.

"Well, when a girl likes a guy they try to show off in front of them, give the guy reasons to like them back. Girls like to think that their crush isn't just one way, and that's how a lot of drama is started. For instance, take Glimmer and Madge. Madge clearly likes Gale, so she'll try to act cutesy around him to make him like her. But if Glimmer liked Gale too, then Madge would have a problem with another girl challenging her. She'll feel threatened and won't have a better chance at winning Gale over. Get it?"

Obviously Marvel was lost considering the confused look on her face. "No, not really."

I shrugged. "Oh well. Wake me up when we stop." My head fell against Marvel's chest again as I drifted off into sleep.

**I am so so so so so sorry that this took so long to post! I had horrible writers block while writing this chapter! I had an idea of what I wanted to write, I just didn't know how to type it up so it flowed nice. You know what I'm talking about? I normally go out of my way to write and post as soon as possible! I use any free time to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This story is kind of like an end of the summer fic. I just kinda want it to be like a fun, summer closure kinda thing. Yeah... Please review and follow, favorite, etc. because it makes me so happy to know that you guys are liking what you read! That sounded kinda sexual and weird to me... Awkward... :/ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

**Hey guys! Guess what 3 days ago was?! MAAAAHHHH BIRTHDAYYY! HOLLLLLLAAA. :D ok moving on... Time for a little OTP chat. My Hunger Games OTP is obviously Peeniss Everlark. My second is Fannie. I've never been a huge fan of any of the Career relationships such as Clato or whatever Marvel/Glimmer would be. But because I know you guys do like those, I'll add them in. Gotta make the people happy! Haha I'm just warning you that there will be a lot of Peeta/Katniss as opposed to others! Here we go :3 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fanfiction. Credit for the characters, Hunger Games, and anything pertaining THG belongs to the lovely Suzanne Collins. **

**Finnick's POV: **

I drummed my fingers against the armrest. I was restless sitting in the passenger seat. We've been driving for 5 hours straight so far and I should've been driving by now.

"Annie..." I whined.

"What Finnick?" She answers with a sigh.

"I want to drive! It's my turn!"

Annie rolled her eyes at me. "Finnick, c'mon! Not again. I already told you, you can drive when we stop."

I sighed over dramatically. "And when will that be?"

"When we stop." I pounded my fist against the arm rest in frustration.

"Finnick, you're acting like a three year old. You shouldn't be throwing a fit over me driving." Annie scolded me.

"It's not fair! It's been my turn for an hour now! I should be driving by now." I reminded her.

"Well, I'm driving for now. And if you keep this up, there will be no make out session later."

My eyes widened. "No! I'm sorry, Annie. I didn't mean to act up like that. I guess I'm just tired..."

"That's what I thought."

"I love you, Annie." I stated.

She smiled sweetly at me. "I know. I love you too, Finnie." I reached over to grab her right hand and kiss it gently. I could see her cheeks turn slightly pink at the contact.

I heard a groan from the backseat and turned around to check it out. But I wasn't prepared for the sight. My eyes widened instantly and I quickly flipped around in my seat.

"MADGE! GALE!"

**Cato's POV: **

I looked in the mirror and see Clove cuddled up to Marvel in the backseat. I darted my eyes away, wearily. I can't deny that I have a small crush on Clove. She was gorgeous. Long dark hair cascading down her back, beautiful brown eyes, porcelain like skin.

But... I couldn't love her. She obviously likes Marvel, and I still have a thing for Katniss. It's just hard knowing that you can't have either of the girls you liked.

I snapped out of my phase when I felt a hand on my knee. I glanced to my right to find pale green eyes boring into mine. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, hoping to shake her hand off of my leg. She was slowly sliding her hand up my thigh, fingertips gently gliding across the fabric covering my skin. I slid over towards my door, trying to escape her touch. Her hand stopped at my upper thigh, dangerously close to my groin. I bit my lip to hide my discomfort. Now was not the time to get an erection, but I just can't help it. I'm a hormonal teenager, if a girl touches near my crotch, it's bound to happen. I literally have no control over it anymore. She squeezed my flesh through my shorts and I bit down harder on my lip.

"Glimmer..." I warned the blonde sitting next to me. She twirled a strand of hair around one finger, faking innocence.

"Yes, Cato?"

"Uhmmm... Want to take your hand off my leg?"

She cocked her head to the side and bit her lip. "Now, why would I want to do that?"

I sighed in frustration and began to speak. "Becuase, I am really not comf-"

Ring, ring, ring ring!

Oh dear God, thank you. Saved by the bell, finally.

I scrambled to find my phone without crashing the car in the process. Glimmer took her hand away and looked down at her lap. I yanked my phone out of the cup holder and answered it.

"Yello?"

"Hey, Cato! How's it going? We should be stopping in like 10 minutes at this hotel up here. We'll crash there tonight and then get to the beach house sometimes tomorrow." Finnick's voice answered me.

"Aight dude. Meet ya there." I said and hung up. I wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone, after Glimmer assaulting me and Clove stabbing me in the back. I just concentrated on the dark road before me, seemingly empty of all human life.

The crappy motels and run down dinners passed through my peripheral vision. The orange glow from the street lights, mixed with the yellow tinted glow of my headlights were my only light directing me where to go. After following Finnick's car about 5 miles down the street, they pulled into a hotel. It seemed about 3 star, nothing fancy, nothing disgusting. Standard hotel.

I turned into the parking lot and stopped next to Finnick's car. I just wanted to get out and sleep for the rest of my life. And if anyone even tries to disturb me, they're dead meat.

I sauntered to my trunk to pull out my suitcase. I honestly didn't need it for one night here, but I'm not risking my stuff getting stolen.

Lugging my black bag in tow, I walks ahead of everyone else, intending to get to my to my room as fast as possible and pass out.

**Katniss' POV: **

I watched the shops and motels pass by my window, my eyes already shutting. It was at least 1 in the morning and I was tired. Why? I have no idea. My head was resting on the palm of my hand. I was only half awake when Finnick called somebody, telling them we were staying at a hotel tonight. All I wanted was to fall asleep in a nice, warm, comfy bed.

I leaned back into my seat, resting my head on the window. I felt an arm encircle me and pull me towards them. I knew it was Peeta. I nuzzled my head into his chest, my arms wrapping around his middle. He stroked my hair and I breathed in his scent.

Cinnamon and his cologne.

I felt the car shift as Finnick turned into the hotel's parking lot. Peeta gently shook me to get me to step out of the car. He grabbed my small bag from the backseat and one of his before joining me on the asphalt. He wrapped his arm around me and led me towards the revolving door. Finnick and Annie checked us in at the front desk where the concierge handed them our room keys. We had 4 rooms, two on each side of the hall. I could really care less about who I sleep with, as long as it's in a bed.

"Alright. Me and Finnick will take the first room, and Madge and Gale can share the other bed." Annie explained to the red faced "couple."

"Cato and Marvel can take the next room with Clove and Glimmer." Cato's face took on a mischievous smile as he eyed Clove up and down. I scoffed.

"And the last room is a single bed, so it looks like you and Peeta will be sharing it, Katniss. If that's ok with you two..." She informed us, playing with her fingers. I looked down an muttered a respond along the lines of "It's fine."

Peeta's arm tightened around my shoulder while we made our way up the stairs. I sensed him bend down to my ear to whisper something in it.

"We don't have to share a bed if you don't want to." I gently shook my head. I could feel his hot breath on my ear, trailing down to my neck.

"I already said it's fine, Peeta."

He simply nodded before letting us into our room for the night. I stumbled over the the queen sized bed and flopped down. I didn't bother to put my pajamas on.

"C'mon, Katniss. Let's get you into something to sleep in." I groaned at his suggestion.

"I don't want to get up." I mumbled against the pillow.

"You'll be more comfortable..." I heard his footsteps near my bag. I sighed and threw the blanket off of me. Peeta handed me a pair of blue shorts and an old t-shirt that I gratefully accepted. I changed in the bathroom and trudged back over to the bed.

After Peeta changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, he fumbled around with something in his bag. At this point I was only half awake.

"I'll just sleep on the chair over there... Or the floor." Peeta informed me. I know I should've invited him to sleep in the bed, but my brain didn't even comprehend a word he said.

"Mmmm."

"Goodnight, Katniss."

"Nigh' Pee'a"

He chuckled at my statement and settled on the chair for the night. I buried my face deeper into the pillow and let myself slowly drift off to the sound of Peeta's consistent snoring.

* * *

I sprang up in the bed, shaking and sweating. I was breathing heavy, the sheets damp. The room was freezing.

Not a moment later Peeta appeared besides me. He wrapped his strong, warm, safe arms around me as I clung to his shirt. I buried my face into the crook of his neck. I let the sobs rack my body, dampening Peeta's shirt with my salty tears. He whispered reassuring words into my ear.

"Katniss, it's ok. You were having a nightmare. It's all ok now. Shhhh. You're ok. I'm here now." I could feel his breath on my ear, and it was strangely soothing.

I barely even remember what the nightmare I had was about. I'm assuming it was the usual one; my father dying.

It took around 30 minutes to calm me down. I was exhausted from the exertion of sobbing into Peeta's shoulder for the past half hour. It was 1:00 am and I was about to once again fall asleep. I shivered in the cold room, Peeta's arms still around me.

"Are you cold?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Sorry. I like a breeze in the room at night, and I couldn't figure out the window, so I turned up the air conditioning. I didn't think you'd notice." He told me, rather sheepishly.

I giggled at his excuse. "You thought I wouldn't notice? It's like, 20 degrees in here!" He laughed along with me.

"It is not! It's more around 50..." I playfully slapped his arm. He smiled down at me before getting up to grabs a blanket from the chair he was on. "Here, put this around you." He told me before wrapping the blanket around me. I laid back down onto the bed, and maneuvered myself under the covers.

I could tell Peeta was about to get up to go back to his chair, but I wanted him with me. I grabbed ahold of his wrist before he could move away.

"Stay with me?" I whispered.

I could see a smile spread across his face in the dark. Peeta laid down next to me, under the covers, and wrapped his arms around me. He stroked my hair as I snuggled into his warm chest. His presence was soothing, and I felt myself drifting off. Before my eyes fluttered shut though, he said one word back to me, in response to my question.

"Always." That and a contented sigh was what I fell asleep to. And to be completely honest, I'd sleep here with Peeta a million times before it ever got old.

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE RIGHT HERE! IT'S REALLY SUPER IMPORTANT! **

**That's chapter 11 for ya! Ok I have two things to say! **

**One: You can follow me on twitter and tumblr for updates on my story! Twitter: TiAmoBoyz **

**Tumblr: m0ustachellamas **

**Links will be posted on my profile! **

**Ok and two: I'm going to put up a poll on my profile for you to vote the best pairings! I can't decide between Clato or Glato. So you'll be able to vote for the Careers pairings on my profile! So you can go check that out on my profile right now! Vote either Glato or Clato, the choice is yours... :3 Please do it because I honestly don't know what couple should end up together and everything! I'd love to hear your opinions on it! The people deserve voice! Or you could leave a review on which pairing you like better... I love you guys! =D 3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE RIGHT HERE! Ok. In this chapter there are some... Sexually graphic moments. It's not like full out love making but lets just say someone has to release a little sexual tension. So if that would make you uncomfortable or you don't want to read that part, I recommend skipping over Peeta's POV. Also, it is brought up again later on in the chapter, in the second Katniss' POV and I think that's it! So you don't need to read those if you don't want to! You won't miss anything important. I also will have to change the rating to M because of this, which I'm not necessarily thrilled about but ya know, you gotta do what you've gotta do. Ok enjoy! Oh and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! (btw this chapter is pretty long so you're welcome hehe :) **

**Peeta's POV: **

"GET THE HELL UP YOU TWO!"

I was startled awake by whoever was screaming from the hall. My body shifted and I realized someone was next to me. When my eyes adjusted to the light streaming through the window, I remembered what happened last night.

I was sleeping next to the love of my life, Katniss Everdeen.

I sighed in content, staring at her beautiful face in her sleep. She looked so peaceful laying there, not a care in the world. I didn't want to disturb her.

But the incescent pounding on our door suggests otherwise. I slowly unravel myself from around her, releasing her from my iron grip from the night before. I trudge over to the door and fling it open to find none other than Finnick Odair standing before me. His arms were crossed over his abdomen, an eyebrow arched to match his smug smirk.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"How long does it take you to finish up with her?" Finnick remarked. My cheeks seemed to have set on fire.

"Shut the hell up, Finnick. We were sleeping. As in not having sex." I tried to sound menacing, but my obvious embarrassment suggests otherwise.

Finnick doesn't even try to hide his laughter. He starts cackling at me, his laughter booming through the hallway. Tears start a steady stream down his cheeks. I roll my eyes walking back into the room with Katniss, slamming the door in his face on the way.

I return to our bed to find that Katniss isn't asleep anymore. She sits up straight, bringing the covers with her. She rubs her eyes to rid the sleep from them. "Who was at the door?"

"Just Finnick being annoying as always."

Katniss let out a small chuckle at this. "What time is it?"

I glanced over at my phone resting on the nightstand.

"10:24."

"Oh. I guess we did sleep in a tiny bit..." Katniss said.

"Oh well. You were tired after last... night..." I was about to continue on but I could tell Katniss was uncomfortable on the subject.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" I quickly added.

She nodded briefly and made her way to the bathroom with a change of clothes in her hand.

I couldn't help but stare at her backside when she turned away from me. Hey, cut me some slack. I'm a teenage boy with hormones. I always try to be considerate and act like a gentleman. But this fact didn't stop my raging hard on.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath. Maybe if I made it fast, I could get rid of it before Katniss got out. I could already hear the running water from the bathroom, and I knew the room's door was locked, so I shouldn't have anyone walk in on me jerking off.

I situated myself on the bed before pulling down my shorts. I imagined Katniss like I had many times before. I'm not particularly proud of those moments, but it's almost as if I don't have a choice. My body craves her touch, and the closest I can get is my hand.

**Katniss' POV:**

I step into the soothing water, letting the warmth sweep me away. Until I remember I forgot to grab shampoo from my bag in our room. I silently step out of the shower and grab a towel to wrap around myself. I quietly open the door and step out into the cool air. I begin to head towards my bag until I realize what was happening around me. I look up and find Peeta turned away from me, pants around his ankles, grunting.

Oh my god.

I spin around on my heels, grabbing the shampoo in the process, and sprinting back to the bathroom. I shut the door as silently as possible. I leaned against it catching my breath. I shook my head, trying to get the mental picture out of my head. Sure, I hadn't seen anything; his back was turned from me after all.

I shakily get back into the shower, hoping the water would clear my head. _You shouldn't let this get to you_. Peeta is a friend. Strictly, a platonic acquaintance . Why should it matter to me if Peeta was getting himself off? _Because you like him, idiot. You wish it was you._

No. I do not like Peeta Mellark. I am not jealous he was jerking off. I don't like boys. I don't have time for it. There is so much more important issues to focus on other than boyfriends. I can't forget Prim, or my mother, or my schoolwork. I have to provide for my family. Boys can't take over my life, and I refuse to allow it to happen.

Nobody said he was your boyfriend, idiot.

I sighed and slumped against the shower wall.

I know what I have to do.

I have to stay away from Peeta Mellark.

**Cato's POV: **

I sit in the drivers seat once again, drumming my fingers against the steering wheel. I was waiting for Glimmer to get her damn ass in my car, because I was close to leaving without her. Everyone bustles about around me, talking and gossiping, even making out. I honestly don't know how I'll last on this trip. Sure, Marvel, Peeta, and Gale were my friends, but the girls...

Madge was nice enough. She seemed to be dating Gale, so I didn't really have a choice as to whether I like her or not. Katniss seemed pretty nice too, but kept to herself. A lot. From what I know her by, she's moody, and sort of bipolar at times. Glimmer is just Glimmer. The slut. Never changes.

And then there's Clove.

Clove. Just her name is perfect. Her long dark, straight hair that shines in the sun, the gorgeous hazel eyes that get me every time. I smile to myself and shake my head.

As if she was reading my mind, someone slips into the passenger seat besides me. I tilt my head to look at her. Clove. She looked beautiful, as always. Her cut off, ripped jean shorts seemed to ride up when she sat down. The faded pink, loose v-neck she wore dipped down more than usual, revealing the top of her breasts. I averted my eyes so she wouldn't catch me staring.

"Gale and Madge are making out on your trunk."

I sighed. Everyone was getting more action than me, hopeless little Cato. When I didn't move to yell at them, Clove figured something was wrong.

"Alright. What's up with you?" She asked, kicking her feet up on the dashboard.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Clove."

"No, you're not fine. What's bothering you?" She pressed.

I sighed. How am I supposed to tell the girl I like that I'm depressed over her?

"I just... Don't worry about it."

"Fine then! Don't tell me! What a great friend you are." Clove yelled at me.

I was fuming. What am I supposed to do to make this better? I can't just tell her I like her!

"You know you can trust me, Cato! We were best friends up until high school," she sighed, " What happened?"

I fell in love with you, that's what happened. "I don't know."

"We should do something together, like old times."

I didn't answer. Am I really willing to do this? Of course, I have a major crush on her, but I don't handle crushes normally. I ignore the person and wait for it to go away. But this crush isn't leaving.

"Yeah. That'd be... nice." I might as well embrace it if I can't do anything about it.

Clove opened her mouth to respond, but Glimmer and Marvel got in the car before she could speak. Clove simply nodded at me. I smiled to myself while pulling out of the parking lot. Maybe this vacation won't be so bad after all.

**Katniss' POV: **

I sit in the same seat I did the day before. I refuse to make eye contact with Peeta. I'm supposed to be ignoring him. And I'll keep it up as long as I have to. Annie and Madge practically shoved him into the seat with me, and I know he didn't want to. He could sense I didn't want to talk right now and that he should keep his distance. But that never works out. I cover my mouth as I yawn. I feel like I got about 4 hours of sleep last night, which is pretty much true.

"Tired?"

I shift my gaze over to Peeta. I didn't respond.

"I thought you slept pretty well last night. You know, after the..." He said nervously. I shot him a glare.

"Don't talk about it." I mumbled.

"Is everything alright, Katniss?"

"I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth.

Peeta set his hand on my arm. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off my shrugging his hand away.

He is silent for several minutes. "Did I do something?"

I rolled my eyes. Obviously. "What do you think?" I shot at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said to himself.

"Katniss... Whatever I did, I didn't mean it. You know I didn't. It was most likely a complete accident or I just wasn't thinking right. I would never do anything you're not comfortable with, and if I do, you can yell at me for as long as you want. Because I would feel horrible for hurting you. And know that it wasn't intentional, and it never will be. I'm sorry." Peeta pleads to me. I just scoff and roll my eyes.

"Your apology doesn't help anything."

He stayed silent. After a while, he spoke again. "It would help if I knew what I did... Could you tell me?"

I stared at the headrest before me. I looked down at my lap and picked at my fingernails. "I was in the shower..." I whispered.

I'm surprised he even heard what I said. "Wait, what?"

I took a deep breath. I can't believe I was doing this. "I was in the shower and I forgot the shampoo, so I went to grab it from my bag and I saw you..." I trailed off.

Peeta's eyes widened and his face turned dark red. "Oh my gosh, Katniss. I'm so sorry! I didn't- you- I... I didn't mean to do that in our room. I'm sorry. Did you see anything? Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. I just- you know that... I- I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry." He quickly started apologizing, again. I simply shook my head.

He didn't say anything for a moment, which I was grateful for. The rest of the car didn't seem to acknowledge our conversation at all.

"You really didn't see anything though, did you?" Peeta asked me a bit shakily.

I couldn't help but crack a smile at him. I can't stay mad at him for long. He let out a small breath of relief and smiled back at me.

"So does this mean we're friends again?" Peeta asked me.

"Yeah, we're friends." I said to him.

And for once, I was actually happy.

* * *

We've been driving for at least 7 hours now. Finnick said we should be at the beach house in about 2 hours. I sighed and leaned my head against the window. After a few minutes of staring at the endless rows of trees, I felt my eyelids begin to droop. It was only about 6 pm, but I was exhausted.

I was half awake when I felt arms wrap around me and pull me towards them. I could tell it was Peeta by his familiar scent of cinnamon mixed with his cologne.

I laid my head in his lap and he began stroking my hair. It was strangely soothing and comforting, and I found myself asleep faster than I expected.

* * *

I'm startled awake by someone repeatedly beeping the car horn. My head snaps up and it takes me a few seconds to realize where I am. I slowly pick myself up from where I was laying, confused as to why everybody was laughing at me.

"Jesus, Katniss! You were passed out for like, 2 and a half hours! We couldn't get you to wake up!" Finnick barked out a laugh at me.

"Peeta was pretty concerned about you... On the verge of tears, literally. He thought he knocked you out or something... It was sweet." I could barely hear her last three words. I stared at all of them, speechless. Was I really that tired that I wouldn't wake up? That hasn't happened to me in so long. I rarely sleep well, even if it was for just 2 and a half hours. I turn my head to face Peeta, and do something even I didn't expect myself to do.

I hugged him.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Peeta. Nobody has cares for me in a while." I whispered into his shirt, my arms encircling his middle. He was shocked at first, but regrouped after several seconds and hugged me back.

I didn't care if all of our friends saw this gesture. Peeta meant a lot to me, even though I've been close with him for about a month. He has changed me, and it's something that nobody else has ever done to me. He cares for me, and as much as I don't want to believe it, I care for Peeta as well. He's a great friend, someone who I can lean on and trust, someone who I truly need and have been waiting for.

After a minute or so, we pull apart. Luckily, Annie and Finnick are preoccupied with their bags in the trunk of Finnick's car. Madge and Gale are busy chatting, and almost don't noticed us as we climb out. I rummage through the car and grab my suitcase before turning towards the beach house.

We were finally here! And the trip was totally worth it. The beach house was light blue with bright yellow shutters and a large front deck. There was a hammock out front along with a matching shade of blue shed. The entire ground was covered in sand and brown pine needles. Huge pine trees towered over the house and the road leading up to it. I clambered up the wooden steps and swung the door open.

I have one word to describe this house. Huge.

I entered into the living room with 2 couches and a love seat, 2 cozy looking chairs, a sky light above a section of the room, and light hard wood floors. A mirror hung on one of the walls, along with gorgeous paintings and beach themed pictures and signs scattered amongst them. The ceilings were open to see the wooden beams holding up the structure of the house, with small markings etched into them for decoration. The huge plasma screen TV mounted on the wall above the grand fire place was the best feature, though. It seems to the the whole room together.

"Wow." Just one room took my breath away. I can't begin to think how the other rooms will amaze me.

I set my bags down in a corner as Glimmer, Clove, and Annie enter the beach house. Annie seems to be the most amazed out of everyone, which is understandable considering Finnick is her long time boyfriend, and she has never been here, let alone heard about it.

Madge trudges through the door not a minute later with her arms piled high with bags. Once her feet hit the carpet in the center of the room, she dropped everything onto it and let out a long sigh. I smiled at her as she collapsed on the couch, looking exhausted.

From outside I heard Gale yelling. "ON YOUR MARKS. GET SET. GO!" Following his count off was three sets of footsteps pounding towards the front door. Finnick, Peeta, and Gale all slammed into it at the same time, fighting to yank the door open the fastest. Gale charges into the house, Finnick and Peeta trailing not far behind. Annie giggled as Finnick ran by her.

"You've got this, Finnie!" She shouted and reached out to slap his butt. He seemed almost unphased by her action, yet shot a smirk in her direction. She batted her eyelashes at me in response. I rolled my eyes.

The boys clambered upstairs and down the hall. I heard someone slam into the wall before two more thuds hit it.

"YES! I WIN!" Peeta shouted from down the hall. I smiled to myself.

"Fine, whatever. You get the master bedroom. Congratulations. You don't even have someone to sleep there with you, so what's the point of you having it?" Gale remarked to Peeta as the descended the stairs.

"Well, I won it fair and square. It's mine now. Have fun sleeping on the couch, dude." Peeta smugly replied.

"Oh no! I don't think so! I get one of the bedrooms, for me and Madge," Gale smirked, "Right, Madgy-padgy?"

"Of course, Gale." Madge responded. Were they even dating?

"Well, we better unpack of we ever want to get to what I have planned for tonight!" Finnick announced.

"Gross, dude. We don't need the insides on your personal relationship with Annie." Marvel said. I once again rolled my eyes.

"That's not what I meant. We're having a little horror movie fest tonight. Be prepared to piss your pants and sleep with your night lights, ladies. That goes for you too, girls." Finnick remarked, quite arrogantly I should add.

Cato scoffed. "Yeah whatever. We're the ladies. Says the guy who goes on for hours on end about the 'dress choices of the evening' at the Grammy's".

"Shut the hell up." Finnick said to Cato.

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, leaving the bickering boys behind me.

**Chapter 12 everybody! I really feel bad for not updating this week! I intended to last week, and then on Monday but I was literally swamped with work. I had like, 8 tests this week and last week combined and loads of homework each night that I couldn't do in study hall because I had to keep going to the tech room to finish my drawings because I don't get it at all. So my crush helped me:D **

**But yeah, keep voting on your favorite Career pairing: Clato or Glato. Thank you guys bunches for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc. because it literally does mean the world to me :) I love y'all, and see you next time! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**So I've come to realize that some of you aren't completely happy with the way my last chapter ended. I really don't mean to call anyone out on this but I didn't particularly want to put all of the focus on their trip. I wanted to make sure that that part was in there but it was kinda more directed toward arriving at the beach house and what's happening when they got there. If that makes sense... But I have some good news! I dont mean to be like rushing this story along, I'm trying to take my time with it but soon, I'm hoping within like the next month, I'm starting a brand new story! Ahhhhh! I'm so excited for it, I think you guys will really like it! The only problem is that I want to finish this story first, because in like November I'll be starting the new story and a bunch of one shots because I love love LOVE writing winter one shots! I don't want to give any spoilers, and I'm still working out the kinks in the plot and everything but I think it's going to be really good! It's still an Everlark fic so no worries there. Also, I have the Career couple winner... *insert drum roll here* ... CLATO! Majority rules, guys:) sorry Glato fans. Onward with the story! Sorry it's not super long... **

**Finnick's POV:**

I settle down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Annie saunters up behind me and sits comfortably on my lap. I smile down at her and kiss her nose. She giggles at me and rests her head on my chest.

We were having a scary movie fest in the living room tonight. Various couples were scattered around the room. Gale had his arm around Madge, and she cuddled into his side. Marvel and Glimmer were chatting away on several subjects, ranging from baseball to favorite brands of jeans. I shook my head at Clove and Cato together. It's literally been about 8 hours at the beach house, and they're already making sleeping arrangements to accommodate their "needs."

And then there was Katniss and Peeta, awkwardly seated next to each other, the fabric of their jeans barely brushing.

I rolled my eyes at them, so blind to how much they liked each other. Everyone here knew it; Katniss and Peeta like each other. They're obviously showing all of the signs, yet are completely oblivious to it.

Peeta is one of my best friends, and he confides to me about all of his problems. Specifically girl problems. I know he's had a major crush on Katniss for as long as I can remember. And there is no doubt he loves her by the way he looks at her. It's the same way I look at Annie, and always have.

Katniss on the other hand isn't all too keen on the subject. I can tell she likes him, but she doesn't want to admit it. Not to anyone, including herself. Always so stubborn.

The movie I put in the TV moments ago begins to play. Annie clenches onto my short tighter. She hates scary movies, but I love them. Not only because Annie gets scared and turns to me for comfort, but because they're thrilling, and you never know what's coming next.

"Why are we just watching a stupid car drive up a hill? This movie's gonna blow!" Cato barked out within the first 2 minutes of the movie.

"Cato! Enough! It literally just started!" Clove yelled back at him.

We're watching The Shining, which in my opinion is the ultimate horror movie. The main character becomes insane after being holed up in a hotel where a man went crazy and killed his family. The only way to save him is The Shining, which is a special gift his son has.

"Ugh! Her hair is so flat!" Glimmer commented with disgust when the mother was shown.

"And her bug eyes..." Madge added.

"What about her teeth...?!" Gale said next. Was I the only one who appreciated this movie?

"The kid talks to his finger! What the hell is wrong with him?! That's not normal!" Cato said with a mouth full of popcorn.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just shut up and watch the movie, Cato."

Over an hour later, the movie starts to get scary. I can tell because Annie tightens her grip on my tee-shirt. I put my arms around her, hoping she'll feel comforted.

The screen flashes scenes of blood and dead corpses and Annie tenses in my arms.

"Finn..." She whispers into my shoulder. I stroke her hair for reassurance.

"It'll be over soon, Annie. Do you want me to turn it off?" I whispered back to her.

She slightly shook her head. "No, no," She took a deep breath, " I'm okay."

I smiled at her in the dark. She's brave about everything, even though it's simply a movie.

A short 30 minutes later, the last scene flashes across the screen. I shove the last of the popcorn into my mouth. The screen goes black signaling the end of the movie. But, instead of getting up to go to the bathroom, get more food, or make out in the corner, nobody moves from their seats. I rolled my eyes at them.

"C'mon, guys! That wasn't even scary! If you're scared by that, I would leave the room right now, because you won't be able to handle the other movies." I begin to rant to everyone.

"Who said I was scared?" Cato shoots back at me. I put my hands up on defense.

"It's just a general statement. I'm not naming names here."

Cato continued to glare at me. "You wanna go, Odair?"

"Hell yeah!" I tried to move forward towards Cato, and he tried lunging at me with full force. But Clove held him back in time for Annie to grab a hold of my shoulders.

" Why don't you go and get some water, Cato? It might help you calm down." Clove reasoned with him calmly.

"Calm down?! What are you talking about?! I don't need to calm down! You don't even know what you're talking about. 'Calm down...'" He trailed off as Clove pushed him into the kitchen.

"Just go put in another movie." Madge told me.

I sighed and grabbed the first DVD off the rack. Friday the Thirteenth. Perfect. I popped it into the DVD player and sauntered over to the couch, plopping down next to Annie.

Clove and Cato returned with another bowl of popcorn a few moments later. Payback is a bitch, Cato.

**Madge's POV: **

I nervously clutched onto Gale's t-shirt. He chuckled at my nerves before offering me some popcorn. I gratefully accepted as the movie started playing. I immediately became bored with it. I stifled a yawn and cuddled into Gale's side. He protectively wrapped his right arm around me.

A few more minutes passed and my boredom increased drastically. Maybe I could have some fun with this...

The love seat Gale and I were sitting on was in the back of the room, behind everyone else. They were all too engrossed in the movie to know what we were doing anyways.

I smirked to myself and shifted onto Gale's lap, square on his manhood.I tilted my head around and started trailing slow, sloppy losses on his jaw, neck, and face. My lips slowly descended on his lips and I did my best to tease him. Obviously it was working because Gale barely held back a moan. He tightly wrapped his arms around my lower back, pulling me impossibly tighter to him. My body was pushed flush against his.

It was too dark in the room for anyone to notice what was going on, even if they did become curious and decide to check up on us.

I let my hands roam over his body, up and down his arms, across his muscular stomach, and up to snake around his neck.

Gale's lips move in perfect synchronization with mine. I tangled my fingers in his short hair at the base of his neck. His fingers knotted themselves into my hair and I smiled into the kiss. Gale loved my hair, and he was running his hands through it any chance he got.

He shifted us so we were laying down on the couch, me on top of him. I forced down a moan when his hands moved towards the waist if my shorts. I deepened the kiss as Gale slowly pushed my shirt up my torso. I felt him smirk into the grin.

I eventually began to grind against him. I noticed the front of his jeans tightened. Now it was my turn to smirk. Our breathing quickly became labored and we tried to quiet our panting.

I was completely lost in the moment that I didn't notice that someone had stopped the movie, and were now standing in front of us. I awkwardly pulled away from Gale enough to find Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel standing before us. Katniss, Annie, Peeta, Finnick, and Cato were towards the back of the room. I noted Finnnick trying to hold back his laughter as Katniss pursed her lips, an amused look on her face.

My cheeks grew hot and I knew my whole face looked beet red. I glanced at Gale and saw he looked the same as me.

"If there was really that much sexual tension, you could've just gone upstairs." Finnick called out to us. My face flushed even darker, if possible.

"I... We were just... I- she- uhhhh... I was... giving her CPR?" Gale stuttered.

"Nice try, Gale." Marvel shook his head at us.

I looked down at my hands in my lap. Even though I haven't been more embarrassed in my life, it was still worth it to make out with Gale. I smirked at him and he leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"You two are hopeless."

**I've been SO overwhelmed lately. With the new story I'm planning and school and I have to start private lessons and *sigh* it's a mess. But I hope you all stay safe and away from Hurricane Sandy! Or did stay safe... I live in New York and we were supposed to get rain and high winds and the whole 9 yards but it completely went around my city completely! Everyone wanted a day off of school! Anyways... What are you being for Halloween?! I'm being a cowgirl! Yee-haw. I don't like wearing the boots though... It adds like 4 inches to my height! I'm like 5'5 with them on! And if you don't celebrate Halloween, tell me what your favorite scary movie is! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA. Ok bai. Thanks for reading! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Katniss' POV:**

The screen darkened for the third time that night. I glanced around the room to see the majority of our group, terror written across their faces. I rolled my eyes at their foolishness. I'll admit, The Ring was a pretty scary movie. But after watching it for what seemed like the billionth time, it's lost it's "magic."

"Who wants pizza? I'm ordering some." Finnick tells us all. Everyone shouts out their order to him as he dials the number of the pizzeria.

"Do you want anything?" Peeta turned to me. I shook my head.

"I think I'm just going to go call Prim. She wanted me to Skype her once we got here."

He nodded at me. "Ok. That's fine. Tell her I said hi." He finished with a small smile.

I headed up the stairs to the room I would be sharing with Peeta. I grabbed my laptop and settled down on our bed. I scrolled through my contacts until I found Prim, clicking on it. Only a few moments later, her smiling face pops up on the screen. I couldn't help but smile right back at her.

"Katniss! I miss you so much!" She practically screamed at me through her laptop.

"Hey, little duck. I miss you, too."

"How do you like it there? Is it nice? Did you meet and cute guys yet? What about Peeta? He seems so nice!" Prim rambled on, always excited over little things. I chuckled at her.

"Yeah, it's beautiful here. I think we'll have a really good time. And no, I haven't seen any guys yet." I partially lied. I did find Peeta attractive, but then again, who didn't?

"I know you're lying, Katniss. I've lived with you for the past 12 years. I can tell when you aren't telling the truth." Prim chastised me.

I sighed. "Prim, can we just drop it? How has mom been?"

"She's been good. She really is taking good care of me, Katniss. Mom even plays games with me sometimes! I always beat her in Monoploy." Prim talks about our mother, who ha been absent from our lives for the past several years.

"That's good to know, Prim," I smiled.

We chatted lightly for a while, before there was a knock on the door.

"Katniss?" a male voice called to me.

"Um, yeah?"

"It's Peeta. Can I come in?"

"Who is that, Katniss?! Is it Peeta?! Can I say hi?" Prim immediately started chattering away.

"Yeah, the door's open." I called back to Peeta. He opened the door and found me with a plate of pizza and breadsticks.

"Finnick ordered pizza. I thought you might want some... even though you said you're not hungry." He told me cautiously.

"Oh. Well, thanks." I said, taking the plate from him.

"Hi, Peeta!" Prim called to him through her laptop. Peeta moved closer to me so Prim could see him.

"Hey, Prim. How are you?"

"I'm so good! But I think I should be the one asking you that question! What have you two been up to?!" Prim giggled over the camera. I felt my face grow hot under her comments.

But Peeta simply laughed it off and smiling brightly at my little sister. "We're fine Prim. I think we'll have a pretty good time." After a few more minutes passed while Prim and Peeta talked, and then he left the room so I could chat with Prim privately.

"Katniss! He is so nice! And really cute! You'd be perfect together!"

"Prim. We're not even dating, and you know that. We're just friends." I picked up a slice of pizza, taking a rather large bite out of it.

Prim rolled her eyes at me. "You need to open up, Katniss. Let people in that will love you and care for you. Not everyone will leave you. You just have to trust them."

"Trusting is hard, though. Because you don't know for sure if that person will always be there for you. I can't trust anyone that will leave me." I looked down at my hands, playing with my fingers in my lap.

"Please try, Katniss. I know Peeta is a nice guy, and I know he really likes you. You have to at least try and open up to him. You'll never know what could happen if you don't try."

"I don't know, Prim." I set the now empty plate on the bedside table. I'll bring it down to the sink later.

"Katniss, please? For me?"

That's what broke me down. I sighed and look back up to my laptop screen. "I guess I could try..."

"Yay! Kat, I promise you won't regret this!" She said to me clapping her hands excitedly. I smiled and shook my head at my baby sister.

We talked for a little while longed, until around 11:00, Prim started yawning.

"You should really get to bed, little duck. I shouldn't have kept you up so late."

I noticed she held back another yawn. "No, it was nice to talk to you. It's pretty quiet without you here."

I nodded at her in response.

"I miss you, little duck. I can't wait to get back and see you." I said to her.

"You just got there! Enjoy yourself! It is your vacation after all! Just don't get too carried away with Peeta, yet." Prim teased me.

"Whatever. Goodnight, Prim. I love you."

"I love you, too, Katniss. I'll talk to you later." With a little wave goodbye, I clicked off of Skype.

I glanced at the clock wondering what to do. I still heard voices downstairs, but less than before, which meant a few people must've already fallen asleep. I recall Peeta mentioning earlier that we would be sharing this room... that had one bed.

Maybe he would sleep on the couch. Even if we did share the bed, what would happen? I know Peeta well enough to know that he wouldn't try to pull anything funny. At least not with me he wouldn't.

I decided to just take a quick shower and change into something to sleep in. If Peeta wanted to come to bed later, he could.

I showered the day's "jet-lag" away. I was exhausted even though I did close to nothing all day. I turned off the water, drying my hair off and quickly braiding it for bed. I searched through my temporary drawers for a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. I slid the towel wrapped around me off, and the soft garments on. I then slipped into bed, completely forgetting about bring the plate from earlier downstairs, hitting the light switch on the way, and hoped to fall into a restless, peaceful sleep.

* * *

I was startled awake in the middle of the night, but not from a nightmare. Something was in my room.

I heard another bump hit the wall nearest the closet, and crawled down the bed for a closer look, my heart pounding.

I hopped down onto the light hardwoods and stumbled to find the light switch. The room flooded with a bright light that forced my eyes to adjust.

"Peeta?"

All I received in response was light snoring and a groan. I knelt down next to his sleeping form, gently shaking his shoulder.

He turned over in his sleep and mumbled a few unintelligible words.

"Peeta..." I softly called out to him. He groaned once more before his eyes fluttered open, greeting me with a sleepy haze in his blue eyes.

"Katniss..." He dragged out the 's' at the end of my name.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Peeta seemed to awaken more at my question. He glanced around the room to check my accusation.

The realization of out current situation seemed to dawn upon him. "Oh. I, uh, didn't want to make you uncomfortable by sleeping in the bed... with... you."

"You shouldn't be sleeping on the floor though."

Peeta just sat there, unresponsive to me.

"It... It's okay to sleep in the bed... with me." I timidly said to him. His eyes grew wide and wouldn't meet my gray with his blue.

"Ummm... If you're okay with it, I- I guess that'll be... good." Peeta mumbled, still not meeting my eyes.

I didn't know what to do next, so I quietly padded back to my bed. Or our bed.

Not a few moments later, I felt the bed shift under Peeta's weight. Just the fact that he was in the same bed with me brought comfort to me, and calmed me down. Normally, I wouldn't be this relaxed sleeping in the same bed with someone other than Prim. But Peeta brought a sense of normalcy that left me curious to see what else he could make me feel like.

I let out a light sigh against my pillow before allowing my eyes to flutter closed.

The last thing I heard before falling into a deep sleep was a hushed voice coming from the right side of our bed.

"Goodnight, Katniss." Peeta whispered to me. I felt him reach out and stroke the ends of my hair gently. The act made me blush.

I debated whether or not to pretend I was already asleep. But I decided against that, and, as quietly as possible, I whispered back to him.

"Goodnight, Peeta."

And it's as if I could feel him smile.

**Ok. I realize I have some apologizing to do. Honestly, I feel horrible for not updating for about 3 weeks. I have been so caught up in my be story, A Foreign Love (which is posted now if you'd like to check it out!) that I just sort of neglected this story. And I feel so bad for making you guys wait so long! I'm so sorry. Plus, these past two weeks and next week were/are one of the busiest few weeks of my life. I won't bore you with the details though... I hope to see you guys soon :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and idea for this story. **

**Katniss' POV:**

I rolled over in bed in an attempt to shield my eyes from the sun beating down into the room. I didn't find the soft pillows and blankets under me, though. Instead it was an equally comfortable and warm lump. my hands clenched around the soft cloth and I buried my face deeper into the inviting scent.

My mind didn't process what this could possibly be at first. My eyes popped open and I found out what I was clutching. Peeta Mellark. I lay there, frozen until my memory of last night came back to me.

Peeta shifted under me, wrapping his arm tighter around me while quietly groaning. He stilled all of a sudden before opening his eyes as well.

"Hi," I croaked out when his gaze met mine. His crooked grin spread across his face.

"Hey."

I didn't know what to say next, so I said nothing. The silence was welcomed, and it was one of the best moments I've had with Peeta yet. His eyes flicked down to my lips, and vice versa for me. I looked back into his eyes, ever so slightly leaning forward. Peeta was apparently thinking the same thing because we began leaning forward as well. I could almost feel his hot breath against my face when the door burst open.

"Rise and shine, lovebirds!" Finnick can in shouting with his arms spread and a huge grin displaying his sparkling white teeth. I scrambled away from Peeta, as did he. I'm sure my face was as red as Peeta's.

"Hurry up and get ready because we're heading to the beach in 20 minutes!" Finnick exclaimed. He then noticed our faces and the awkward amount of space between us.

He caught onto our embarrassment fast. "Oh..." He mused as a smirk grew across his face. "Did I interrupt something?"

Peeta and I both quickly shook our heads, speaking at the same time.

"No. Nope."

"Oh, no no. Definitely not."

"Alright..." Finnick said slowly, backing out of the room and finally leaving us alone. I glanced at Peeta out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, I guess we should get ready, then."

* * *

Ten minutes later I was waiting downstairs eating a bagel. Finnick and Annie had joined me along with Glimmer and Cato.

"So, Kat, how's life treating you?" Cato asked sauntering up besides me. I looked at him questioningly while swallowing a bite of bagel.

"Um, fine, I guess." He nodded and placed his hand on the counter next to me. Was he trying to flirt with me.

"You know, I'd love to get to know you better sometime."

I eyed him warily. "We've been friends for seven years. Don't you know me well enough already?" Cato seemed taken aback by this and screwed up his face for a moment.

"Long story short, I'd like to take you out. On a date. Like... tonight," He said, fidgeting with the tie on his swim trunks. My jaw dropped. Cato wanted to go on a date with me?

"Um... what? I mean, uh... what?" I stammered, not wanting to make him feel bad with rejecting him. Cato's face flooded with confusion.

"Really?"

I opened my mouth to respond when Glimmer popped up next to us. "What are you doing, Cato?! We have to go, c'mon." She grabbed his arm and tugged him away.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my towel and beach bag off of the counter. I made my way out the front door to meet the rest of our group.

"Kat!" Peeta called, rushing up besides me. We walked through the yard and over the wood pathway leading to stairs that descended onto the beach.

Finnick led us over to the perfect spot. There was hardly anyone here yet, with it being so early in the morning. Everyone laid down their towels and bags, getting ready for the day ahead.

"Let's hit the water!" Marvel announced, raving towards the shore. Glimmer, Clove, and Cato all followed him. I shook my head and plopped down on my towel under an umbrella. I took out my book and opened it to the page I left off on.

"You're seriously going to read? At the beach?" Peeta said incredulously. I looked at him over the top of my sunglasses.

"I was planning to, yes," I answered him, turning back to my book. He left me alone for the next few minutes. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Finnick and Annie tanning while Gale and Madge messed around with some tourist map.

All of a sudden I felt a jab in the side of my stomach. I had taken my shirt and shorts off earlier, revealing my black bikini top and bottom. I turned my head to the left to look at Peeta who was absentmindedly tossing a bottle of sunscreen in the air. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my book.

A few seconds later I felt another jab. I looked at Peeta again, but he hadn't changed from his previous position. I once again went back to reading, only this time more frustrated. As expected, not twenty seconds later, I felt another poke to my side. I immediately whipped my head around, looking at Peeta in suspicion.

"I know it's you! You're the only person next to me," I remarked. I could see the smirk growing on his face.

The next thing I knew I was being hoisted up and thrown over Peeta's shoulder. I screamed, pounding my fists against his bare back. "Peeta! Put me down!"

"Nope," He smirked, running towards the water with me. He waded into the water a few feet do the water was up to his waist. He switched me from over his shoulder to carrying me bridal style.

Peeta pretended to drop me into the water, yet bringing me back up to him seconds later. I gasped, my hands flying around his neck, desperately trying to hold on to him.

"Peeta Mellark, don't you dare drop me in this water." He smirked and faked another drop before I curled back into his chest with a squeak. The third time though, I went crashing down into the waves, flailing around the whole time. I resurfaced a few seconds later and I reached up to punch Peeta's arm. He laughed and leaned away from me.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" I lunged for him again, trying to tackle him to the water. I heard cheers erupt from the beach and looked up. Finnick, Annie, Gale, and even Madge were running towards the water to join us. Glimmer was talking animatedly with Marvel, who looked bored out of his mind. Cato and Clove were trying to "out-swim" each other, showing off their moves. Cato caught me looking in there direction and winked at me. I quickly turned around and out my focus on Peeta.

At first, I was frustrated with him for tossing me into the ocean. But one look at his adorable face smirking at me, and I instantly forgave him. I trudged over to him, the water slowing me down. I playfully shoved his shoulder when he ruffled my hair.

The growing amount of people on the beach signaled that it had to be close to twelve o'clock. I figured we'd grab some lunch from the small cafe. Apparently Annie had a similar idea though, because she announced her thoughts seconds later. "Hey, do you guys want to go get something to eat?" We all agreed, settling on the little place that I noticed earlier.

I clambered out of the water and made my way up the sandy dunes to dry off. The rest of the group followed and half of us paired off once finished, heading across the street, while the others stayed behind to watch our stuff.

**The end of this chapter literally sucks more than anything but I'm exhausted and need this posted tonight. But.. GUESS WHO'S OFF OF HIATUS?! AES IS:) (FYI that's this story) Anyway, I'm not sure how regular updates will be, they'll be more sporadic because I currently have 3 WIP and am trying to get another started. Also, if anyone is a fan of percabeth, let me know, because I'm planning a few fics based around the PJO series! (Percabeth has literally been my OTP since 5th grade, and I didn't even know what an OTP was then) **

**Either way, please review, follow, favorite this story and let me know how you think it is so far and all that good stuff! **

**PS- you can check out my other fics since updates will be a little irregular:) that way you'll have something to read while waiting! **

**PPS- please follow me on tumblr ( .com) and on twitter ( .com) please please with a cherry on top! **


End file.
